sentimientos ingenuos
by BrassYumiru
Summary: capitulo final... gracias a todos por su apoyo, aqui les presento el epílogo de esta divertida y romantica historia. ya no digo más o llorare. [cap.11][narusasu][shonen ai]
1. LA OBRA

_Antes que nada este es primer fanfiction, asi que por favor no sean tan duros y no me lancen tomates…aclaro yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de esta historia, solo es un fanfiction que unas amigas me pidieron que les hiciera y que quería hacer para contribuir a esta maravillosa página._

_La historia se centra después de la batalla contra Haku y Sabuza, y puede haber incoherencias, pero repito es solo un fanfiction. También lamento que no sea muy largo pero hago lo que puedo, bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con esto._

_Dedicado a todas mis amigas y amigos_

**CAPITULO 1. LA OBRA**

¡¿Qué cosa?!

Kakashi: ya se los dije…sakura se rompió la muñeca durante la practica de esta mañana, asi que no podrá ser la princesa de la obra

Naruto¡¡¡¡pero si ella y yo íbamos a ser los protagonistas¡¡¡Me esforcé mucho para aprenderme esos diálogos tan largos!!!

Kakashi¿y eso que? Ya dije que la obra no se cancela

Sasuke: (muy enojado) ¡¡¡pero como se le ocurre que yo sea la princesa!!!

Kakashi: mmm…pues…ya esta decidido…adiós (al decir esto desaparece)

Sasuke y Naruto¡¡¡oiga!!!

La aldea de la hoja se estaba preparando para celebrar un año mas de existencia y todos los ninjas se preparaban para el gran festival…algunos estaban preparando un espectáculo de jutsus combinados, otros preparaban el gran banquete, un grupo de kunoichis adornaban la aldea, otros harían un concurso de karaoke, en fin todo mundo tendría que participar en el gran evento. Fue entonces que se decidió que los nueve novatos (me refiero a naruto y compañía) tendrían que realizar una obra teatral, por medio de una votación sus maestros decidieron que la obra seria "la bella durmiente" pues era un cuento clásico y fácil de actuar.

Gracias a un sorteo los papeles quedaron asi:

La princesa: Sakura

El príncipe: Naruto (obvio naruto estaba contento, pero sakura no tanto)

La bruja: Shikamaru (vestido de bruja XD)

El rey: Kiba

La reina: Ino

La hada: Hinata

Los demás ayudarían en la escenografía, pero un día antes de presentarse sakura estaba practicando, trataba de dar un salto alto para lanzar 8 shurikens a 8 puntos distintos y usar el jutsu de sustitución después de lanzarlas. Por desgracia no calculo bien el tiempo para realizar su maniobra y cayo rompiéndose la muñeca derecha.

Lo que provoco que sasuke tomara su lugar pues, según kakashi, esto le daría mas emoción a la obra de teatro, claro que naruto y sasuke no lo tomaron muy bien.

Naruto¡¿en que esta pensando kakashi-sensei¡¡¿¿Como se le ocurre que tu sustituyas a sakura??!!

Sasuke. Ni muerto participaría en esa obra

Naruto: ja…ni siquiera sabes actuar y mucho menos te sabes el guión

Sasuke¡¡puedo actuar mejor que tu usuratonkachi!!

Naruto: (con una venita en su frente) ¡¡claro que no baka!!

Sasuke¿me retas dobe? (dijo con tono sarcástico)

Naruto:¡¡¡acepto¡¡¡Esta será una batalla para ver quien actúa mejor!!!

Sasuke: ja…es obvio que un ninja fracasado como tu nunca podrá ganarme

Naruto¿¡que dijiste!?

Naruto ya no aguanto más y se lanzo a golpear a su compañero de la hoja, pero en su ataque no vio un charco de agua y resbalo, pero para su sorpresa Sasuke lo sostuvo. Para sasuke también fue sorpresa ya que su acción fue inconcientemente, el no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar solo actuó. Los dos se quedaron asi por varios segundos, envueltos en un sonrojo inexplicable y con una sensación muy extraña, hasta que…

Kakashi¡ah si! Se me olvido decirles que conseguimos ser los últimos en participar en el festival asi que tiene tiempo para practic… ¿están bien?

Los dos muchachos tardaron en reaccionar un par de segundo, y al verse en esa situación se sonrojaron, y se separaron inmediatamente.

Sasuke: (tomando la compostura)etto… el tonto de naruto se resbaló

Naruto¿Qué¡¡Acaso tú nunca te has resbalado!!

Kakashi: …

Sasuke: yo no hago ese tipo de tonterías

Naruto: claro porque siempre estas ocupado en posar

Kakashi: mmm… (Pensando) Creo que arruine algo

Sasuke¿Qué dijiste usuratonkachi?

Naruto¡¡¡ya me escuchaste baka!!!

Kakashi: bueno, bueno (separando a los dos gennin) cálmense después de todo ustedes serán "pareja" en la obra

Al escuchar la palabra "pareja" lo dos jóvenes ninjas se ruborizaron un poco, pero en un grito unísono dijeron:

¡¡¡¡JAMAS!!!

Kakashi: fu…nunca cambiaran…bueno los dejo, arréglense como puedan.

La noche había caído y sasuke no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho en la tarde¿Cómo era posible que el hubiera actuado inconcientemente?, su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que intentaba dar explicación a su acto. Lo más curioso es que no dejaba de sentirse raro al pensar que sus manos habían sostenido el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos azules, y sin darse cuenta un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Sasuke: argh¿Qué me pasa?

Sasuke miro hacia la luna, trato de despejar su mente de preguntas tan absurdas, sin embargo su mente no lograba dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué se sintió un poco triste cuando el gennin rubio se había separado de él¿Por qué cuando lo insulto se sintió culpable?...eran preguntas que lo atormentaban y a las cuales no les podía dar respuesta…el nunca se había sentido asi…nunca había experimentado tal sensación… era un sentimiento nuevo…

Una silueta se dibujaba en la oscura noche, un muchacho rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Naruto¿Qué rayos paso está tarde?

Naruto, no encontraba explicación al sentimiento de vació que tuvo después de que Sasuke lo dejo de sostener, era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido y que no lo dejaba dormir¿Qué había pasado¿Por que se sintió tan débil cuando el joven Uchiha lo sostuvo¿Por que por un momento deseo quedarse asi para siempre? Un rubor muy notorio se pinto en toda su cara.

Naruto¡argh¡¡¡Rayos!!! Me estoy preocupando demasiado por algo tan tonto… será mejor que me duerma ya…mañana tengo ensayo muy temprano.

Al término de estas palabras el joven gennin se acostó y sin tardar tanto, logro conciliar el sueño, ya faltaba poco para quedarse dormido profundamente pero no lo hizo sin antes decir algo que sentía muy en lo profundo de su pecho…

Naruto: sasuke…eres un baka…

Y con esas sencillas palabras el chico se quedo profundamente dormido, esperando que el día de mañana todo lo ocurrido quedara en el olvido…

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. ENSAYO

_Hola de nuevo, como pueden ver no tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo. Mi idea es terminar este fanfiction lo antes posible, porque hoy acabo de comenzar las vacaciones y tendre tiempo para escribir. Como ya habia dicho anteriormente este es solo un fanfiction y puede ser muy incoherente, asi que no se enojen si en algun momento no cuadra con la historia. Bueno los dejo con el capítulo No.2 y no olviden dejar sus reviews._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. ENSAYO**

Los finos rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana provocando que un joven gennin se diera cuenta de que ya comenzaba un nuevo día y de que había pasado toda la noche pensando en una acción que aun no le quedaba clara.

Sasuke: demonios…ya amaneció

Sasuke se levanto de la esquina donde había pasado la noche, sintió que su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y ni que decir de sus ojos…no había podido dormir, ese recuerdo y esa sensación no lo dejaron. Pensó que lo mejor seria tomar una ducha para que su cuerpo se relajara, se le quitara el sueño y asi poder ir perfectamente conciente a los ensayos de la obra.

Sasuke¿Qué le pasa a kakashi-sensei¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido que yo sea la princesa?

Sacudio su cabeza, decidió que si seguía pensando en cosas como esas, nunca descansaría bien, fue entonces a tomar una toalla y se dirigió hasta el baño…

* * *

Naruto se había levantado temprano para poder prepararse y no llegar tarde a los ensayos de esa mañana ya que siempre por una u otra razón terminaba siendo el ultimo, y como había retado a sasuke lo ideal era ganarle incluso en quien llegaba temprano. Se quito su pijama, preparo una sopa instantánea y saco un bote de leche (a ver si esta no esta pasada como la ultima vez XD). Cuando se disponía a comer escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Naruto: rayos… ¿Quién podrá ser?... y justo cuando iba a comer… (Gritando) ¡Ya voy!

El joven de ojos azules se levanto de la mesa y fue directo a abrir la puerta pero en cuanto la abrió ya no había nadie.

Naruto¡argh! (gritando) ¡Me han hecho una broma¡Rayos!

Con gran enojo e impotencia al no saber quien le había hecho esa broma gritó:

Naruto¡¡ya verán¡¡Algún día me convertiré en un hokage y tendrán que tratarme con respeto¡¡TEBAYO!!

Al término de su incansable frase, Naruto cerró su puerta estrepitosamente.

Una persona se ocultaba tras las sombras… era un joven de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros, asi es, era Sasuke que no terminaba de reprocharse¿por que había ido hasta allá?... acababa de terminar de bañarse y tuvo el impulso de ir hasta la casa del usurantokachi.

Sasuke¡joder¿Qué me esta pasando?

El joven Uchiha se encamino hacia su casa, en su prisa no desayuno nada y su estomago aclamaba comida. Al ir caminando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había recorrido una larga distancia de su casa hasta la de Naruto. Estaba comportándose raro, no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, estaba demasiado confundido…

Sasuke: me doy vergüenza… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

* * *

Naruto llegó a tiempo a los ensayos (para asombro de todos sus compañeros), pero no podían empezar ya que Sasuke aún no llegaba y sin la princesa no podían ensayar toda la obra.

Naruto¡ah! Ese baka aun no llega

Ino: (con fuego alrededor de ella) NA-RU-TO… ¡sasuke no es como tu! Si el llega tarde a de tener una muy buena razón.

Shikamaru: pero ¿no deberíamos empezar ya? …después de todo, la princesa no aparece en toda la obra

Ino¡¡¡jamás!!!

Sakura: escuchen chicos… tenemos que esperar a Sasuke. Yo soy la directora de esta obra y e decidido que lo esperaremos.

Sakura fue designada por Kakashi para que supervisara los ensayos de la obra, ya que su muñeca seguía malherida y no podría ayudar en otra cosa, eso sin contar que ella era la única que se sabía todos los diálogos de la obra y la que estaba más capacitada para dirigirla.

Naruto: pero Sakura, cuando yo me retrasaba comenzaban sin mi

Sakura: (molesta) argh… ¡naruto¡Tú eres un irresponsable! No eres como (suspiro) Sasuke…

Naruto¿¿¿¡¡¡pero tenemos que esperar a ese baka!!!???

: Ya no tienen que esperar

Al escuchar esa voz característica, todos se voltearon para ver que finalmente Sasuke había llegado.

Sasuke: bueno…ya tenemos que empezar

Sakura: (sonrojada) si Sasuke

Al fin el ensayo comenzaría, solo que antes de comenzarlo Ino pidió la palabra e hizo una propuesta a naruto

Ino: (con vos muy dulce) naruto…

Naruto¿mmm¿Qué pasa Ino?

Ino: naruto ¿no quieres cambiar de papel conmigo?

Naruto y Sakura¿¿queeeé?

Ino: Vamos… recuerda que al final del cuento el príncipe besa a la princesa

Naruto y Sasuke: (sonrojados) ¿queeeé?

Sakura: (con fuego alrededor) Ino... ¡no se pueden cambiar los papeles¡Jamás permitiré eso!

Ino: (con fuego alrededor) entonces dime sakura ¿Cómo le van a hacer en esa escena?

Sakura: (furiosa) ¡¡no se¡¡Luego lo arreglo¡¡Pero ni creas que te daré la oportunidad de besar a Sasuke!!

Naruto¿¡como que tengo que besar a Sasuke!?

Sasuke. Lo mismo pregunto yo ¿Cómo se les ocurre tal cosa?

Shikamaru: bueno…ya lo hicieron una vez ¿no?

Sasuke y Naruto¡¡¡ese fue un accidente que no se repetirá!!!

Kiba: si, como no

Akamaru¡guaf! (no se como poner el ladrido del perro XD)

Si las miradas mataran Kiba y su perro ya habrían muerto, pues los dos jóvenes le lanzaron una mirada tan fría que a Kiba ya no le quedaron ganas de hablar

Sakura: tranquilos jamás permitiría tal cosa, en esa escena cambiaremos a sasuke por Ino

Ino y Naruto¿Queeeé?

Ino¡¡¡Jamás¿Por qué yo¡¡¡Mejor hazlo tu frentezota!!!

Sakura¡¡Ni muerta!!

Hinata: O-oigan…

Ino: pero si es tu novio

Sakura¿mi novio?

Hinata: Etto…di-disculpen

Ino: (sarcástica) ¡oh! Perdón lo olvide, no puedes llegar ni a eso

Sakura¿queeeé?

: Que Hinata lo haga

Todos¿?

Kakashi¡hola!

Naruto¡Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: sakura…creo que en esa escena lo mejor será que lo haga Hinata

Sakura¿eh?... ¿hinata?

Hinata: (sonrojada) ¿y-yo?

Sakura: Hinata¿no te incomoda hacer esto?

Hinata: (ruborizada) yo…pues…esta bien

Kakashi¡¡¡bueno ya esta decidido!!!... asi que ya dejen de tener cara de espantados Naruto, Sasuke.

Sasuke: pero aun no comprendo… ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la princesa?

Kakashi: bueno…es que… ¡Oh, miren la hora¡Debo de terminar mi libro!...¡¡adiós!! (Desaparece en una nube de polvo)

Naruto y Sasuke¡¡¡Oiga!!!

Los ensayos continuaron tras el pequeño suceso, a pesar de que sasuke estaba inconforme con el papel, para desagrado de naruto, era el que mejor actuaba. Asi continuaron todo la mañana, hasta que esta dio lugar a la tarde.

Sakura: bueno, por hoy terminamos los ensayos… mañana les daremos sus vestuarios para que se los prueben.

Los jóvenes gennin asintieron, y se dispusieron a marcharse a su hogar. Sin embargo Naruto se quedó un momento más, al fin y al cabo nadie lo esperaba en casa. Comenzó a practicar su ninjutsu, iba muy bien hasta que de repente una voz cortó su concentración.

: ja… al parecer te estoy ganando dobe.

Naruto se dio la vuela rapidamente para ver al dueño de esa voz.

Naruto¿Qué dices sasuke¡¡Solo es el primer ensayo!!

Sasuke: exacto…es mi primer ensayo y te supero por mucho

Naruto¡argh¡Eres un engreído!

Sakuke: ja…

El joven de cabello azul se di la vuelta, pues creyó que ya era suficiente humillación, de repente su cabeza dio vueltas y sus piernas se debilitaron, lo que provocó que cayera sentado. Claro, sasuke no había dormido bien y si a eso le agregamos que en vez de ir a su casa a desayunar decidió entrenar hasta el cansancio, el resultado fue que su cuerpo se debilitara tanto.

Naruto¡sasuke! (se acerco al mas joven de los uchiha) ¿estas bien? (pregunto con un tono muy preocupado)

El tener tan cerca al joven usumaki hizo que se turbara un poco, pero pronto recupero la conciencia.

Naruto¿sasuke¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke: (tratando de pararse) si…usuratonkachi

Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba exhausto, aunque lo intentara no podría pararse. Fue entonces que sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y otra rodeaba su cintura, para asi levantarlo y ayudarlo a dar unos pocos pasos.

Naruto: baka…es obvio que no estas bien…ven, yo te ayudo a caminar

Sasuke: (ligeramente ruborizado) no necesito que me ayudes

Naruto: mmm…eres un orgulloso, claro que me necesitas

Naruto no podía dejar a sasuke asi, le preocupaba. Se veía tan débil, tan frágil que aunque él le reprochara no necesitar su ayuda, no podía evitar intentarlo.

Naruto: escucha… te ves muy mal baka, y no creo que puedas dar paso tu solo.

Sasuke: claro que puedo (comenzó a incorporarse)

Naruto: no deberías esforzarte tanto

Sasuke: cállate usuratonkachi, yo he pasado por pruebas mas difíciles…

Sasuke no quería que su compañero lo viera en ese estado, le disgustaba que la gente lo viera débil. Trató de dar unos pasos pero de nuevo sus piernas lo traicionaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas. El peliazul comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente, hasta que frente a su cara una espalda se ofreció a llevarlo.

Naruto: vamos…yo te cargo.

Sasuke¿estas loco? Yo puedo solo

Naruto: aja, y vas a decirme que las ultimas dos caídas fueron apropósito.

Sasuke no podía decir nada, estaba claro que si necesitaba de la ayuda de Naruto, asi que no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder a la proposición del rubio.

Mientras iban en el camino, sasuke notó que el cabello de su compañero tenía un aroma muy peculiar, no era desagradable, al contrario era un aroma que le gustaba. El sobreviviente de los uchiha inconcientemente se dejo embriagar por ese agradable aroma y relajo su cuerpo, reposando su cabeza en la espalda del genin de ojos azules.

Naruto sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando sasuke apoyo su cabeza en su espalda, era extraño… creía que Sasuke pesaba mas, pero para su sorpresa era muy ligero. Naruto sentía algo muy profundo en su pecho, era algo que no podía explicar, el tener tan cerca a sasuke lo hacia sentir muy raro, le había sucedido lo mismo la ocasión pasada… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría¿Por que se sentía de esa manera?... una duda surgió de repente en su cabeza y lo hizo salir de su trance.

Naruto: oye…Sasuke

Sasuke: (despertando igual del mismo trance) ¿eh?... ¿que?

Naruto¿A dónde te llevo¿A tu casa o a la mía?

Sasuke no sabia que decir…se ruborizo y no podía contestar… ¿A dónde quería que lo llevara naruto?

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

**dedicado a mis amigas: fati-chan y nati-chan**

_lo mas probable es que mañana ponga el capítulo 3.Asi que por favor no se pierdan, me esforzare para que quede bonito_


	3. PELEA

_Bueno estoy de vuelta con este fanfiction, que muy pocos__ leyeron T-T, pues ni modo. Espero que al menos 14 personas se tomen la molestia de leerlo…_

_Repito, este es solo un fanfiction, los personajes no me pertenecen y puede que no cuadre mucho este fanfic con los hechos ocurridos._

_Entonces los dejo con el capitulo 3 de esta historia, por favor dejen sus reviews, de verdad se los agradeceré._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. PELEA**

Mientras iban en el camino, sasuke notó que el cabello de su compañero tenía un aroma muy peculiar, no era desagradable, al contrario era un aroma que le gustaba. El sobreviviente de los uchiha inconcientemente se dejo embriagar por ese agradable aroma y relajo su cuerpo, reposando su cabeza en la espalda del genin de ojos azules.

Naruto sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando sasuke apoyo su cabeza en su espalda, era extraño… creía que Sasuke pesaba mas, pero para su sorpresa era muy ligero. Naruto sentía algo muy profundo en su pecho, era algo que no podía explicar, el tener tan cerca a sasuke lo hacia sentir muy raro, le había sucedido lo mismo la ocasión pasada… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría¿Por que se sentía de esa manera?... una duda surgió de repente en su cabeza y lo hizo salir de su trance.

Naruto: oye…Sasuke

Sasuke: (despertando igual del mismo trance) ¿eh?... ¿que?

Naruto¿A dónde te llevo¿A tu casa o a la mía?

Sasuke no sabia que decir…se ruborizo y no podía contestar… ¿A dónde quería que lo llevara naruto?

Naruto¿sasuke¿Me has escuchado?

Sasuke: etto… pues… yo…

Naruto: decide, para saber que camino tomar…

Cuando se disponía a decir "llévame a mi casa", su estomago gruñó por el hambre que tenia desde la mañana. Sasuke estaba realmente apenado, una cosa era que lo llevaran cargado, pero qué su estomago gruñera frente a alguien era realmente vergonzoso para el. Y se puso peor su bochorno, pues el joven de cabellos rubios comenzó a reír…

Naruto: jajajaja, creo que tu estómago me dio la respuesta jaja

Sasuke¿eh?

Naruto: jaja… ¿no quieres comer en mi casa?

Sasuke: yo…etto…

Naruto: tranquilo…no te voy a cobrar nada, baka.

Naruto percibió la vergüenza que tenia su compañero al ser delatado por su estomago. Le parecía algo muy gracioso y tierno, sasuke era como un niño pequeño que no quería aceptar las cosas, aunque estas estuvieran muy claras. Eso le hizo pensar que, a pesar de su aspecto, no era una persona tan ruda, mas bien era una mascara que tenia con las personas.

Naruto: bueno…entonces doblaremos en esa esquina para llegar mas rápido a mi casa, (sonrió sarcásticamente) no vaya a ser que te desmayes a medio camino por el hambre.

Sasuke: (con un gran bochorno) deja de molestar

Naruto: jajaja, es la primera vez que te veo asi de avergonzado, tengo que disfrutar el momento, jajajaja

Sasuke al oír esas palabras pronto se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión Naruto lo tenía acorralado, había visto un parte de el que era débil y eso le molesto mucho, había jurado no volver a presentar esa cara ante nadie.

Naruto bajo a sasuke cerca de una de las sillas de su comedor. Este por su parte tomo asiento muy cuidadosamente, no quería caerse de nuevo.

Naruto: quédate aquí mientras preparo algo para los dos, no creo tardar tanto.

Sasuke: (mirándolo fríamente) no soy un niño como para que me trates así.

Naruto: (sarcásticamente) ¡oh! lamento ser tan amable contigo, perdón creo que debí de dejarte solo… oye¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo hubieras llegado hasta tu casa?

Sasuke: (molesto)…. Ya déjame en paz

Naruto: (mirándolo de reojo y en un tono despreocupado) como quieras… (Lanzando un suspiro despreocupado al aire) ¿te gusta la pasta?

Sasuke: (desviando la mirada) no tengo hambre…

Naruto: yo no diría lo mismo… (Burlonamente) ¡y tampoco tu estómago!

Sasuke se paró de la silla estrepitosamente, apoyo sus manos y se acerco hacia naruto para quedar cara a cara, no podía permitir que siguiera ese incomodo momento.

Sasuke: (casi gritando) ¿te diviertes viéndome asi¿Soy objeto de tus burlas¡Solo eres amable conmigo para poder fastidiarme¿O me equivoco?

Naruto se sorprendió ante la acción de Sasuke, y rápidamente articulo palabras para su defensa.

Naruto: (molesto) ¡ya basta¡claro que no me divierto! Tal vez en un principio si pero… ¡¡¡me preocupo por ti grandísimo baka!!!

Naruto no había pensado esas palabras, solo las dijo en un impulso de rabia al pensar que Sasuke creía que sus atenciones eran solo para burlarse de él. Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente, lo que ocasiono que se diera media vuelta para no ver al joven Uchiha… ya había dicho demasiado…

Sasuke por su parte se había sorprendido demasiado…la respuesta del gennin ojiazul lo había tomado desprevenido…nunca imagino que Naruto estuviera preocupado por el, en su mente solo encontraba como respuesta que lo hacia para burlarse, pero que equivocado estaba. Se sentía algo apenado y culpable por actuar asi ante las atenciones desinteresadas de su compañero.

-yo…lo siento- dijo sasuke en un susurro imperceptible y tomando asiento nuevamente ya mas relajado

Naruto: (volteándose) ¿eh¿Dijiste algo?

Sasuke: no, nada…solo que… (Sonrojado) a mi… si me gusta la pasta…

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

* * *

_Perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero quiero dejarlos picados jajaja. Les prómeto que el próximo capítulo será mas largo._

_Gracias nuevamente a las personas que me escribieron sus opiniones, por favor háganme saber si les gusto este capitulo._


	4. ¡problemas! ¿qué paso?

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, como les prometí esta vez es mas largo (me costó mucho hacerlo). Creó que estoy escribiendo muy rápido los capítulos, pero para mi es mejor, porque así no los dejo con la duda durante meses, además de que ahora tengo tiempo para escribirlo._

_No se cuantos capítulos me vayan a salir pero espero que ustedes sigan leyendo este fanfiction hasta el final. Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, porque con sus críticas y felicitaciones me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más._

_Arigato a todas las personas que han leído este fanfiction y les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 4. ¡PROBLEMAS!... ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**

**Naruto:** toma

Naruto había preparado pasta par el y su acompañante, esta se veía un poco rara pero tenia un muy agradable olor.

**Sasuke:** ¿seguro que puedo comer esto?

**Naruto:** ¡argh!... pues si no lo quieres ¡no te lo comas y punto!

**Sasuke:** siento que caeré envenenado, si lo como.

**Naruto:** (comenzando a comer) me da igual, (con la pasta en la boca) hasfd lof quepf setf antofe (traducción: has lo que se te antoje)

Sasuke separo sus palillos, tomo un poco de la pasta y la coloco en su boca. Para su gran sorpresa esta tenía un sabor muy bueno, estaba bien sazonada y como estaba tibia, en definitiva era muy agradable al paladar.

**Sasuke:** pues…no esta mal dobe (mentira, le parecía deliciosa)

**Naruto:** ¡argh¡¡Como me desesperas!!

**Sasuke:** le falta sazón

**Naruto:** ¿y que?, al menos se cocinar

**Sasuke:** (mirándolo de reojo)…estoy seguro que yo lo haría mejor

**Naruto:** (fastidiado) aja…como digas

El joven peliazul comía lentamente, quería disfrutar la comida, ya hace mucho tiempo no probaba algo tan sabroso. Si tenía que reconocerle algo a Naruto, era que sabía cocinar. Pero estaba claro, que nunca se lo diría en persona…o tal vez si, pero en un futuro muy lejano.

La noche llegó rápidamente, al percatarse de esto Sasuke se apresuro a terminar de comer, era extraño pero estar tanto tiempo cerca de su compañero lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

**Sasuke:** (dejando el plato en la mesa) gracias… (Parándose) tengo que irme

**Naruto:** … de nada… (Cerrando los ojos y dando un largo suspiro) la próxima vez preocúpate un poco más por ti y desayuna.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de su compañero, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Y estando apunto de salir del departamento del chico, sin mirarlo, le dio contestación a su comentario.

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) lo haré…

El chico salio del departamento. Naruto se quedo por unos momentos callado, ocultando sus ojos con la sombra de su banda, después se levanto y comenzó lavar los platos en silencio. De repente rompió su silencio con una frase típica de el…

**Naruto:**…Sasuke eres demasiado descuidado con tu persona… (Alzando la mirada) por eso eres un baka.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días, la obra iba a realizarse esa noche y este era el último ensayo.

**Sakura:** ¡naruto!

**Naruto:** ¿eh?... ¡perdón!...este… "yo salvare a la princesa"

**Sakura:** ¡Naruto!, ya deja de estar distraído… ¿Qué te pasa?

El joven gennin aun estaba pensativo por lo que habia ocurrido en su casa hace ya tres días…aunque no lo quisiera admitir seguia preocupado por sasuke, el era demasiado necio y orgulloso que capaz no desayunaba en las mañanas.

**Naruto:** es que me pone nervioso saber que hoy es la obra

**Sakura:** ¡¡¡pero si sigues asi vas a arruinar la obra!!!

**Naruto:** no…no te enojes sakura, te prometo que no volveré a cometer otro error como este.

**Ino:** Naruto… aun estas a tiempo ¿Por qué no me das el papel de príncipe?

**Sakura:** (fuego alrededor) ¡¡¡INO¡Jamás vas a ser el príncipe!

**Ino:** ocúpate de tus asuntos frentezota

**Sakura:** ¿queeé?

**Kiba:** ya, ya, vamos a seguir con esto

**Sakura:** (tomando nuevamente la compostura) si…tienes razón…muy bien se repite la escena.

**Todos:** ¡si!

Al cabo de 20 minutos el ensayo había terminado.

**Sakura:** ¡muy bien!... bueno, terminamos con el último ensayo.

**Naruto:** ¡al fin!

**Sasuke:** ¿al fin?, si tu actuación nunca fue buena

**Naruto:** (mirandolo de reojo) ¿quieres callarte?

**Ino:** ¡Naruto¡No le hables asi a Sasuke! (tomando del brazo a Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** … (Soltándose de Ino)

**Sakura:** (pensando) ¡cha¡Es obvio que no te quiere sasuke¡Cha!

**Sakura:** bueno…la obra es a las 7:00 pm¡no vayan a llegar tarde!

**Todos:** ¡si!

* * *

La noche había caído, faltaba poco para que la obra comenzará, todos estaban muy nerviosos y sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que…

**Sasuke:** ¡¿Qué es eso?!

**Sakura:** tu vestuario

**Sasuke:** ¿¿¿¡¡¡tengo que usar ese vestido y esa peluca!!!???

**Sakura:** si…es tu vestuario

Ya deja de llorar y póntelo baka

Sasuke se volteo rapidamente para insultar al dueño de esas palabras, el cual ya suponia quien era. Pero se quedo mudo cuando vio que, efectivamente, si era naruto, solo que este iba vestido como un verdadero príncipe. Su traje era precioso… consistía en una camisa manga larga color blanca, un chaleco marrón, un pantalón recto beige y unas botas altas de gamuza de un color entre marrón y café, sin mencionar que la capa de color vino y el cinturón dorado le daba cierto toque de elegancia.

**Naruto:** ¿no me digas que te vas a echar para atrás, baka?

**Sasuke:** (moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado) ¡¡¡claro que no usuratonkachi!!!

**Naruto:** entonces ponte "esa cosa", (apuntando con el dedo) ¡mira! Shikamaru se puso ese traje de bruja sin quejarse.

Sasuke solo lo miro con cara de desprecio, y comenzó a ponerse el vestido y la peluca.

Naruto por su parte se retiró de ese lugar, para darle una ultima leída a sus diálogos.

**Sakura:** ¡que bien te ves sasuke! (ojos en forma de corazón)

Cuando Naruto volteo a ver a Sauke hubiera jurado de que se trataba de una chica, pero no, sin lugar a dudas era su compañero de equipo, Sasuke que se encontraba vestido como una princesa. Traía un vestido en tonos azules con encajes en los costados y una peluca larga y rubia que caía en su espalda graciosamente, como era claro de piel todo el vestuario le contrastaba a la perfección.

**Sasuke**: sakura… por favor deja de hablar.

**Sakura.** Etto…perdón pero es que de verdad te ves muy bien

**Sasuke:** (alzando un poco mas su voz) sakura…por favor sin comentarios

**Sakura:** perdón… bueno chicos ¡es hora de empezar!

_Nota: ahora la obra empieza, sakura era la narradora de la historia, por lo que se encontraba a un costado del escenario, no en el._

**Sakura:** el rey y la reina (entran Ino y Kiba) de un lejano país estaba muy contentos, habían tenido una preciosa hijita… eran tan felices que decidieron hacer una fiesta para invitar a todos a la gran celebración.

**Ino:** esposo mío¿a quienes vamos a invitar?

**Kiba:** (rascándose) ¡argh!…me pica este traje...

**Ino:** ¡kiba!

**Kiba:** ¡ah si!...este…a todos

**Ino:** ¿invitaremos a la bruja?

**Kiba:** no, ella murió hace ya varios años.

**Sakura:** (dando un largo suspiro) bueno… llegó el dia y todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que apareció la bruja…

Shikamaru no quería salir, le avergonzaba salir asi.

**Sakura:** (molesta) ejem…dije "hasta que apareció la bruja"

Shikamaru seguía con su idea de no salir, asi que Naruto tuvo la brillante idea de "darle un empujoncito", lo que ocasionó que shikamaru se tropezara con Ino y cayera sobre esta…

**Ino:** (molesta) ¡¡¡párate grandísimo idiota!!! (dándole un codazo)

**Público:** (gotita de sudor) ¿eh?

**Shikamaru:** (parándose) ¡auch! yo…este… ¡¡¡eh lanzado una maldición a su hija!!!

**Público:** ¿O.o?

Kiba no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La reacción del público fue igual, era demasiado gracioso. A Sakura, por su parte no le pareció nada gracioso, no entendía porque estaban actuando tan mal.

**Sakura:** etto…entonces la bruja condeno a la pequeña princesa, diciendo que cuando tuviera dieciocho años se pincharía con una rueca y moriría.

**Shikamaru:** ¡si¡Eso mismo!... (Apenado) bueno entonces me voy…

**Publico:** O.O

Shikamaru salió corriendo del escenario.

**Sakura:** (sorprendida) si…eh…etto… (Recuperando la conciencia) ¡Entonces el hada les dio una buena noticia!

**Hinata:** la princesa no morirá, si… se picara el dedo pero no morirá, solo dormirá durante 500 años y nosotros con ella, hasta que sea despertada por el beso de un principe.

**Kiba:** pero eso no sucederá…¡¡porque mandare a quemar todas las ruecas!!... ¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru salio al escenario y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de kiba. Esto provoco la risa de todos los espectadores.

**Sakura:** (venita de odio) y asi fue…para cuando la princesa (entra sasuke) ya había cumplido los 18 ya no existía ninguna rueca

Cuando sasuke entró, todas las chicas gritaron diciendo frases como: "que lindo se ve", "es hermoso" o "me quiero casar contigo"… este trató de no hacerles caso, estaba preocupado por no equivocarse como sus compañeros, sin mencionar que su bochorno iba en aumento con cada halago.

**Sasuke:** (avergonzado) creo que hoy paseare por el castillo

**Sakura:** de repente en una habitación vio a una amorosa anciana hilando en una rueca, que no era otra que la malvada bruja

**Shikamaru:** ¿me podrías ayudar?

**Sakura:** la princesa se acerco y, sin querer, se pinchó con la rueca. Lo que hizo que callera dormida y con ella todos en el castillo… paso el tiempo y un príncipe muy valiente (sale naruto) escucho hablar sobre la princesa y fue a buscarla. Fue en su viaje que se encontró con el hada…

(Hinata aparece frente a naruto)

**Hinata:** (toda roja) ¡oh príncipe… rescate a la princesa! Ella… ha dormido por más de 500 años a causa del hechizo de… (Cada vez aumentaba su vergüenza) ¡la malvada bruja¡Por favor despiértela con un tierno beso! (en este momento estaba mas roja que el mismísimo sol)

**Naruto:** ¿y donde se encuentra?

**Hinata:** (mirando hacia el suelo) tras esa espesa jungla de espinas

**Naruto:** (sacando su "espada") ¡yo salvare a la princesa!

Diciendo esto naruto se acerco hacia la escenografía, pero su pie se enredo con su capa, lo que hizo que este cayera sobre esta, provocando su derrumbamiento por completo, dejando asi al descubierto a todos sus compañeros.

**Naruto:** pues…yo… ¡¡¡eh destruido este bosque de espinas!!! jajajaja (gotita de sudor)

Sakura dio una señal a shino y chouji para que cerraran el telón.

Tras una larga lista de insultos por parte de la pelirrosa al rubio y una improvisación de cinta e hilo a la escenografía, comenzaron de nuevo la obra… quedando en el punto central de la historia…el beso.

Sasuke y Hinata habían quedado en que, en ese momento, ambos cambiarían con un jutsu de sustitución, el cual haría Hinata.

**Sasuke:** ¿lista Hinata?

**Hinata:** s-si

**Sasuke:** bueno, tengo que recostarme en esa cosa. Recuerda que tiene que ser al mismo tiempo

**Hinata:** s-si…lo recuerdo (Pensando) dios mío, naruto me va a besar

El telón se abrió para mostrar a una princesa recostada en una cama llena de flores. Naruto estaba tan rojo que comenzó a balbucear…

**Naruto: **etto…yo… "besare a la princesa" (Comenzó a acercarse a la "princesa")

Sasuke tenía un evidente rubor, y solo daba gracias a Díos que las flores tapaban su cara al público y a sus compañeros. Pero estaba confiado de que nada sucedería, después de todo, practicó muchas veces el jutsu de sustitución con hinata, así era seguro que nada malo sucedería…o al menos eso esperaba.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, si este no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados habría notado el rubor en las mejillas de naruto. El joven ojiazul sentía un gran dolor en su pecho… era el mismo sentimiento de antes… ¿Por qué sasuke lo hacia sentir así?

Sasuke, por su parte, no quería ver a su compañero… sentía que si lo hacia se confundiría en la posición de manos y eso arruinaría por completo el jutsu.

Hinata ya estaba lista, se había ocultado tras un árbol para que nadie la viera, estaba comenzado con el jutsu (sasuke hacia lo mismo) pero algo ocurrió mal…antes de que lo terminara Akamaru la hizo caer porque estaba persiguiendo una gata, lo que provoco que ella no se sincronizara con sasuke, es decir¡¡¡no pudo cambiar de lugar!!!

Sasuke aun no quería abrir los ojos pero lo hizo en cuanto sintió una aliento cerca de sus labios ¿Qué pasaba? Se pregunto y abrió sus ojos… ¡¡¡era Naruto que se acercaba a el peligrosamente!!!...¿que había pasado?...

Sasuke intento articular palabra, pero era inútil, no podía hacerlo algo no lo dejaba…muy dentro de el deseaba…deseaba…¿¿¡¡deseaba ese beso!!??

Naruto… había cerrado sus ojos, aunque se tratara de Hinata, eso no le quitaba el gran bochorno que sentía, de repente sintió un aliento muy cerca de su boca, sabía que era hora…acerco su cara…ya estaba tan cerca que hubo un ligero los roce de labios, el cual por extraño que fuera, lo disfrutó…entonces abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa ¡¡¡era sasuke!!!

**Naruto: **(sonrojado) sa…su…ke… (Susurrando y mirando a los ojos a su compañero)

Se separó por la gran sorpresa…sasuke se levantó igual de rápido…los dos se quedaron viendo completamente ruborizados.

El público dio muchos aplausos y sakura intervino

**Sakura: **y así la princesa despertó… ella y el príncipe se casarón tiempo después y vivieron muy felices por siempre.

Al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros vio ese ligero roce de labios, para ellos el jutsu de Hinata y Sasuke fue perfecto. Hinata sin embargo sabía la verdad, pero decidió no decir nada…si no lo hacían sasuke o naruto.

El festival terminó… pero desde la obra los dos jóvenes gennin no se habían dirigido la palabra. Estaban demasiado avergonzados como para ver al otro a los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke veía hacia la enorme luna, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido en la obra… sabia que pudo él haber intervenido y no dejarse besar, sin embargo no lo hizo…comenzaba a entender que muy en el fondo el deseaba eso…quería probar esos labios.

**Sasuke:** (enojado y sonrojado) creo que… ya estoy entendiendo…

El joven Uchiha pasó sus dedos por sus labios, y empezó a recordar ese ligero roce que le había proporcionado el gennin de cabellos rubios. Comenzó a reír al verse a si mismo en esa situación…

**Sasuke:** ja ja ja ja ja ja asi que eso me pasaba… ahora…

Se acostó en su cama para poder dormir después de tantos días de desvelo.

**Sasuke:** el problema será ese torpe usuratonkachi…

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

_Uf…ojala y les allá gustado…me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo…la verdad estuve sentada frente a mi computadora durante horas y horas. Así que por favor tengan piedad y dejen sus reviews._

_Estoy comenzando otro proyecto y me gustaría que lo leyeran es un one shot…esta basado en el anime de Fruits basket, y los personajes principales son Hatori y Tooru. Se llama "querido"_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Ks-camibor: **gracias, tu fuiste la primera en poner su review, agradezco tu apoyo_

_**Fati de souma:** ya puse este fanfiction que me pedías con mucha insistencia_

_**Nohely:** mil gracias a ti ¡¡¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo, como lo prometí hice este capítulo mas largo…te prometo intentar seguir haciéndolos así._

_**Kuroe Ryuusaki:** ¡¡¡gracias por tu review!!! Te agradezco que me des ánimos para seguir con este fanfiction, por favor sígueme apoyando. Les demostraré que si puedo_

_**Espero kiu lumi:** que lindo que pusieras dos reviews seguidos... como lo imaginaste, hinata no le dio el beso XD, no te pierdas el proximo capítulo._


	5. nueva misión, nuevos problemas

_Como siempre los saludo mis queridos lectores. Después de tantos días por fin subo el capítulo 5, lamento la espera, como saben siempre e sido rápida a la hora de actualizar mis capítulos, pero me e ido a pasar unos días de vacaciones (yo también merezco un descanso) a la casa de mis tíos por lo que no tuve la oportunidad de escribir nada. Ojala y les guste este capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews…aunque sea para decir que si lo leyeron o si no les gusto._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke veía hacia la enorme luna, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido en la obra… sabia que pudo él haber intervenido y no dejarse besar, sin embargo no lo hizo…comenzaba a entender que muy en el fondo el deseaba eso…quería probar esos labios.

**Sasuke:** (enojado y sonrojado) creo que… ya estoy entendiendo…

El joven Uchiha pasó sus dedos por sus labios, y empezó a recordar ese ligero roce que le había proporcionado el gennin de cabellos rubios. Comenzó a reír al verse a si mismo en esa situación…

**Sasuke:** ja ja ja ja ja ja asi que eso me pasaba… ahora…

Se acostó en su cama para poder dormir después de tantos días de desvelo.

**Sasuke:** el problema será ese torpe usuratonkachi…

**CAPITULO 5. NUEVA MISIÓN…NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

Naruto daba vueltas alrededor de su departamento.

**Naruto:** ¡¿Qué pasó?!

El kitsune, no comprendía aun la situación, seguía cuestionándose ¿Qué había pasado en la obra?

**Naruto: **¿Qué pasó¿No se suponía que Hinata iba a ser bes…?

No pudo terminar…el recuerdo de ver a sasuke tan cerca, ese ligero rubor, ese toque de labios…

**Naruto: **¡argh¿Qué diablos me esta pasando¡¡No entiendo!!

Se acostó en su cama y dio varias vueltas maldiciéndose por no entender que pasaba, después de un rato el gennin de ojos azules se tranquilizó…

**Naruto: **(despreocupado) bueno…mañana será otro día

Y con estas palabras se rindió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Sakura:** ¡¡buenos días Sasuke!!

**Sasuke: **¿mmm? Ah… buenos días

**Sakura: **¿te sientes mal Sasuke?... te ves un poco pálido

**Sasuke: **… estoy bien sakura (Algo fastidiado)

fu, justo cuando hoy se me antojo llegar temprano, ustedes llegan tarde… (Suspirando) ¿Dónde está Naruto?

**Sakura: **¡¡¿¿Kakashi-sensei??!!

**Kakashi:** ¡hola!... ¿Dónde está Naruto? (Mirada maliciosa) ¿no sabes algo Sasuke?

Sasuke sorprendido miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su maestro¿Por qué le preguntaba que le pasaba a su compañero?

**Sasuke: **yo…no…

**Sakura: **¡kakashi-sensei¿Cómo sabría Sasuke lo que le pasa a Naruto¡¡No es su mamá!!

**Kakashi:** perdón… (Susurrando) él preferiría ser otra cosa…

**Sakura: **¿dijo algo Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** (riendo maliciosamente)…nada Sakura, solo pensaba en voz alta

Sasuke solo miraba de reojo a su sensei, había algo de raro en su actitud y eso no le gustaba… tenía el presentimiento de que sabía mucho mas de lo se veía.

**Kakashi:** bueno…cuando venga naruto díganle que tienen una nueva misión…

**Sasuke: **una misión… ¿de que se trata?

**Kakashi: **mmm…pues… se trata de buscar a un ladrón en un pueblito cercano y capturarlo

**Sakura:** pero… Kakashi-sensei… mi muñeca…

**Kakashi:** tranquila Sakura… no iras a esa misión, no sería prudente que fueras así

**Sasuke: **(interviniendo rápidamente) ¿¿¿Qué???

**Sakura:** (pensando) ¡cha¡sasuke se sorprendió porque yo no voy¡le gusto!...¡cha!

**Kakashi:** mi idea es que Naruto o tú usen su "jutsu sexy" para atrapar al ladrón rápida y sencillamente…

Ante el comentario sakura cayó de espaldas. Sasuke solo lo miraba con cara de ¬.¬ ¿Qué diablos esta insinuando?

**Kakashi:** bueno…eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles…

**Sakura:** ¡¡espere Kakashi-sensei!!

**Kakashi: **(mirando hacia el horizonte) estoy en la parte más emocionante de mi libro, adiós (desapareciendo en un pequeño tornado de hojas)

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué le pasa¡¡Últimamente solo me ha estado fastidiando!!

**Sakura:** ¿eh?... ¡ah! Lo dices por lo de la princesa.

**Sasuke: **no se en que rayos esta pensando kakashi-sensei

**Sakura: **bueno…habrá que avisarle a Naruto. ¿Por qué no habrá venido?

**Sasuke:** de seguro el usuratonkachi se quedó dormido.

* * *

¡¡¡¡waaaaaaaa¡¡¡ya es muy tarde!!!

Naruto se había quedado pensando en lo que pasó con su compañero, por lo que se le olvidó que Kakashi le había ordenado que fuera a las 7:00 a.m. al puente.

**Naruto:** ¡no puede ser¿Cómo pude olvidarme completamente de eso?

El joven Usumaki corría desesperado de un lado a otro, buscando sus pantalones, camisa, su banda y sus sandalias…

**Naruto: **ya encontre todo… rayos… ¿Dónde deje mi banda?... ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Qué pasó con mi banda?...

Naruto buscaba con insistencia su banda hasta que el timbre sonó.

**Naruto: **¡¡¡argh¿Quién demonios será?... ¡¡¡ya voy!!!

**: ding dong…ding dong**

**Naruto:** ¡¡¡espere!!!…(abriendo la puerta) ¿¡que rayos quie…. urg… ¿¿¿sasuke??? (super rojo)

El joven uchiha extendió su mano y le entrego algo llenó de lodo.

**Sasuke: **toma…

**Naruto:** ¿eh? que cosa es esto… ¡¡¡Wa¡¡¡Mi banda!!! …(tartamudeando) ¿po-por… q-que t-tu te-te-nias m-mi ba-banda?

**Sasuke:** (mirando a otro lado) la encontré afuera… se te habrá caído…

**Naruto: **(ruborizado)… gracias

Un gran silencio se hizo presente… ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía articular palabra alguna, el recuerdo del roce de sus labios se los impedía, se apenaban al verse mutuamente, fue entonces que Sasuke decidió romper el silencio…

**Sasuke:** (recobrando su compostura) eh…Kakashi-sensei nos a mandado a hacer una misión…

**Naruto:** (tratando de ver a Sasuke) etto… ¿una misión?... ¿de que se trata?

**Sasuke:** encontrar a un ladrón y engañarlo con el jutsu sexy

**Naruto: **¿con el jutsu sexy?

**Sasuke:** si, con ese… pero no creas que me voy a rebajar a hacer un jutsu tan tonto y bulgar…

Sasuke trataba de relajar la tensión que había entre los dos. Pensó que si hacia enojar a Naruto, la tensión se cortaría.

**Naruto:** (apretando los puños) ¿¡jutsu estúpido¡¡¡Es sumamente difícil de hacer!!!

¡Bingo! lo había conseguido

**Sasuke:** pues a mi no me interesa ese jutsu tan estúpido

**Naruto:** ¡¡¡no es entupido!!!...(respirando) además…es muy necesario para esta misión…

**Sasuke:** ¬.¬ lo dudo

**Naruto: **(ardiendo en ira) ¡¡¡pues hagamos una apuesta!!! El que atrape primero al ladrón gana

**Sasuke:** olvídalo… (Indiferente) ya estoy cansado de tus tontos retos USU-RA-TON-KA-CHI.

**Naruto:** ¡¡¡argh¡¡¡tebayo, no sabes cuanto te odio¡¡¡BAKA!!!

**Sasuke:** di lo que quieras DOBE, al fin y al cabo nunca podrás ganarme

**Naruto:** ¡ya lo veras! algún día seré un hokage y tendrás que verme con respeto ¡tebayo!

**Sasuke:** eso no ocurri…

Sasuke se quedó petrificado, ya que antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, la cara de naruto estaba muy cerca de la de él (2 dedos de distancia).

**Naruto:** (muy decidido)ya lo vas a ver baka…yo seré Hokage (separándose de el) ¿a que hora nos vamos?

**Sasuke:** (ruborizado) etto… ahora mismo.

**Naruto: **ok, te veo en el puente… adiós y gracias por lo de la banda. (Cerrando la puerta)

**Sasuke:** (saliendo del trance) ¿eh?... ¡¡¡oye¿¡Como te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en mi cara!?... (Sonrojado) argh (dando media vuelta)… ¡¡¡no llegues tarde USURATONKACHI!!!

* * *

La tarde había caído y la noche se acercaba. El joven Uchiha seguía esperando la llegada de su compañero.

**Sasuke:** ¡¡¿¿Dónde esta ese dobe??!!

baka ¡voltea! …estoy aquí

**Sasuke: **¿eh? (volteando)... ¡¡¡¡que rayos es eso!!!!

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… una chica de cabello rubio y largo llevaba el vestido que había usado él para la obra.

**Naruto:** ¡baka!... una mujer no va vestido como un hombre

**Sasuke:** (gritando) ¿naruto¿¡Por que rayos estas asi!?

**Naruto:** use el jutsu sexy, porque se me hizo buena idea convertirme en mujer desde el principio.

**Sasuke:** (enojado) eres un…

**Naruto:** tranquilo... traigo mi ropa en la mochila.

**Sasuke:** (retirándose) ya…olvídalo... marchémonos…

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo (que ya era de noche), todos los hombres veían lujuriosos a Naruto, cosa que no le hacia gracia a Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) ese usuratonkachi ha de estar disfrutando el engañar a todos estos tontos con ese jutsu.

**Naruto:** jajaja¿no es divertido sasuke? (susurrando) ¡todos cayeron en el engaño!

**Sasuke:** cálmate… normalmente las mujeres no son tan vulgares.

**Naruto:** ja… como digas baka

Los dos jóvenes gennin buscaban con desesperación un hotel en el cual pasar la noche, lamentablemente ninguno tenía habitaciones. Después de visitar 4 hoteles sin suerte, llegaron al último hotel del pueblo.

**Sasuke:** disculpe señor… ¿le quedan cuartos?

**Gerente:** si…están de suerte me queda una habitación.

**Naruto:** (portándose seductoramente) ¿solo una?

**Gerente:** etto…si señorita… pero es de dos camas asi usted y su novio pueden quedarse juntos.

**Naruto:** (súper sonrojado) ¡¡¡¿¿¿mi novio???!!!...

Gerente: eh…

**Naruto:** ¡¡¡el no es mi novio!!! El es… bup (lo callaron en seco)

**Sasuke:** (con la mano en la boca de Naruto) soy su hermano.

Gerente: etto…entonces no hay problema… aquí tienen su llave.

**Sasuke:** gracias… (Arrastrándolo) ven hermana

Ya retirados de la recepción…

**Naruto:** ¿mi hermano?

**Sasuke:** entonces… ¿Qué le ibas a decir al recepcionista?

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) yo…etto…

**Sasuke:** lo imagine… no tenias ni idea.

**Naruto:** ¡argh! (desconvirtiendose) ¿quieres pelear?

**Sasuke:** ¿te volviste loco¡¡Vuelve a convertirte!!

**Naruto:** ¿eh?... ¿Por qué?

**Sasuke:** ¡¡nadie debe saber que somos ninjas¡¡Grandísimo tonto!!

**Naruto:** ¿quieres que me quede como mujer?

**Sasuke:** ¡¡si!!

Naruto al instante se convirtió de nuevo en una mujer.

**Naruto:** rayos… hubiera dejado que tú te convirtieras en mujer… bueno… es hora de dormir

**Sasuke:** si…

Al abrir su habitación los dos gennin esperaban encontrar dos camas, pero para su sorpresa encontraron solo una cama matrimonial.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) ¡¡¡maldito recepcionista dijo que era una habitación de dos camas!!!

**Naruto:** ¡rayos! Yo quería una cama para mi solo

**Sasuke:** (sorprendido) ¿te molesta?

**Naruto:** ¿eh?

Cuando el Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde, el joven Usumaki estaba muy sorprendido.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba,… ¿se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?... ¿Cómo lo tomaría naruto?

* * *

_Este capítulo es solo una transición al nuevo conflicto de la historia, por lo que solo plantee la situación…para los que se quedaron picados con lo del beso…les aviso que habrá otro en el siguiente capitulo. Asi que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias a todos los que han escrito sus reviews. Por favor síganme apoyando._


	6. ¿no te das cuenta?

_Hola mis queridos lectores. Esta vez les traigo un capitulo 6 muy interesante, jajaja. Solo que en esta ocasión e decido cambiar el estilo de escritura (porque se me hace mas fácil de escribir), espero no les moleste._

_Por favor, por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews, en verdad me hacen falta._

_Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con este capítulo._

_Dedicado a toda mi familia que me ha estado apoyando. ¡Gracias comandante por lo de Loki-sama!_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 6. ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?**

- ¿Qué si me molesta?- pregunto el joven usumaki a su compañero, que mas bien parecía una lámpara fluorescente

- Yo…etto… es que- Sasuke ya no podía ocultarlo más, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía su cabeza no pensaba muy bien las cosas – no me malinterpretes es que…- tratando de salvarse de la situación.

- ¬.¬ oye…- naruto miraba con curiosidad - ¡¿me crees tacaño?!- dijo un poco molesto el gennin de la hoja.

- ¿eh?-

-si por eso me preguntaste que si me molestaba- apuntando con el dedo- ¡¡¡me dices que soy tacaño, por querer reclamarle a ese sujeto por darnos mas caro el cuarto!!!-

- yo… ¿de que rayos hablas?-

- de que crees que soy tacaño-

- yo no dije eso-

-pero lo insinuaste-

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿en que momento usuratonkachi???!!!!- respondió molesto sasuke

-¡¡¡ya vez¡¡¡Siempre me andas criticando!!!-

- ¡¡¡estas loco usuratonkachi!!!-

Hubieran seguido así, si no fuera porque una pareja salió del cuarto continuo y los reprendió por el ruido que hacían. Los dos ninjas se disculparon y entraron a su cuarto.

-por tu culpa nos regañaron, baka- gruño naruto y empezando a quitarse sus sandalias

- ¿mi culpa usuraron… ¿¡que haces!?- gritó al notar que su compañero se estaba quitando el vestido (N/A: ja, recuerden que el sigue con el jutsu sexy XD)

- me estoy quitando esta cosa…es muy moles- no pudo terminar porque su compañero le volvió bajar el vestido- ¡wa¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¡¡eres un desvergonzado!!- dijo un acalorado Sasuke -¿¡como te vas a quitar el vestido enfrente de mí!?- terminando de bajarle el vestido a Naruto.

- ¿de que hablas?...soy un hombre, baka- dijo naruto sin mucha preocupación

- ¡¡pero estas convertido en una mujer!!- el joven Uchiha era un caballero que no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la acción un tanto indecente de Naruto.

- ¿te molesta?... entonces me convierto en hombre y ya- naruto se desconvirtió al instante- listo… de verdad que no te entiendo… tu me dijiste que me quedara como mujer…-

-¡¡pero no todo el tiempo dobe!!- sasuke respiró hondo…y se sentó al borde de la cama – eres un tonto- dicho esto se desplomo en la cama – uf…olvídalo yo ya quiero dormir usuraton…- sasuke calló al ver a su compañero solo en boxers y con un camiseta, lo que incitó a Sasuke a levantarse y tapar su rostro - ¡no deberías de quitarte toda la ropa!-

- ¿eh?... ¿Por qué?-

- etto…. "piensa sasuke, piensa"…///// porque mañana tenemos que buscar al ladrón y habrá que levantarse temprano…-

- ¡argh!...pones muchas condiciones…- se fue hacia su mochila y saco sus típicos pantalones naranjas, este al instante comenzó a ponérselos- …bien… por cualquier cosa ya estoy preparado… ¿satisfecho?...-

-no sabes cuanto- respondió sasuke en un tono muy suave.

- ¿eh?... ¿dijiste algo?-

-no...-

-de verdad que no te entiendo-

- ya olvídalo dobe…- sasuke se quito sus sandalias y en contra de su voluntad se rindió ante el cansancio, además de que seguía cansado por tantas noches de desvelo…- "despistado usuratonkachi"- pensó sasuke, antes de quedarse dormido.

Naruto por su parte se había quedado parado a lado de la cama… se sonrojaba de tan solo pensar en que compartiría una cama con su compañero, aunque intentara olvidarse del asunto, el recuerdo de ese ligero roce de labios lo hacía sonrojarse mas.

-y tu, como si nada hubiera pasado- susurro naruto – pero… ¿es que nada pasó?- comenzaba a apenarse – solo fue un error… ¿eso tratas de decirme?-

Dejándose llevar por una gran necesidad que su pecho reclamaba, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se acerco lentamente al rostro de Sasuke, pero a pocos centímetros de el abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que iba a hacer…

- ¡¿Qué…que estoy haciendo?! – naruto se alejó rápidamente de su compañero con un rubor muy marcado en sus mejillas – pero… ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?-

Naruto dio unos paso atrás cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse (N/A: uno se mueve un poco cuando esta profundamente dormido), provocando que se cayera sobre su parte posterior con una mirada un tanto perdida…

- no… no… ¿Qué me esta pasando?-

El no lo comprendía, eran demasiadas emociones tan inexplicables que su mente no daba abasto, de repente su corazón comenzó a doler

- ¿q-que me pasa? – El joven de cabellos rubios no encontraba explicación a sus actos, aunque muy en el fondo tenia una sospecha que no podia creer y solo negaba con una frase– el… es… mi…rival… y nada mas... ¿verdad?-

* * *

La noche había llegado a su fin, el sol salía nuevamente, y le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla a un joven de cabellos azules…

-mmm…- sasuke comenzaba a levantarse – argh… ya amaneció… ¿eh?... ¿me dormí?- sasuke no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, todo era muy confuso para el.

- ¡vaya!...ya era hora de que despertaras-

- ¿uh?...- sasuke al voltearse vio a su compañero convertido en una chica - ¿estas bien?... te ves un poco ojeroso… - dijo al notar el cansancio que se notaba en sus ojos.

- …- naruto se quedo un rato en silencio, y luego agregó – estoy bien…es solo que…- dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse y continuó –… no dormí muy bien-

- ah…comprendo… - sasuke se entristeció un poco al ver el estado de su compañero

- oye…- sasuke alzo la vista – salgamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre –

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza. Y al poco rato el y su compañero bajaron en silencio, en busca de algo para desayunar.

- creo que vi un puesto de comida en el camino- dijo Naruto tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-si… yo también noté ese puesto – le contesto el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Ya estaban los dos jóvenes a punto de salir cuando una voz los hizo parar…

- ¡señorita¡Señorita!-

Los dos jóvenes ninjas se voltearon para encontrarse con un niño que de ropas un tanto finas y que no pasaba de los 8 años.

- uf…uf…- decía el niño tratando de recuperar el aliento – uf…que bueno que me ha hecho caso… señorita-

Naruto se agacho un poco para estar a la altura del niño - ¿me llamabas a mi?- dijo un tanto sorprendido.

- si señorita…es que… yo… - el niño comenzaba a sonrojarse y a jugar con sus manos – es que yo… me preguntaba… ¡como se llama usted!-

-¿eh?... ¿mi nombre?- Naruto trataba de pensar en un nombre femenino, pero antes de que logrará hallar uno, sasuke intervino en su ayuda.

- su nombre es Naru Yamino – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Mientras Naruto se le quedaba viendo algo sorprendido y extrañado.

- Naru… Naru Yamino- dijo el niño mientras trataba de memorizarse el nombre – ok ¡gracias! – y al instante salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

Después de que el pequeño desapareciera de su vista, Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y con una cara de extrañado le preguntó:

- ¿Naru Yamino?-

Sasuke volteo a ver a su compañero – nadie debe saber que somos ninjas… además el nombre se me facilitara…Naru- lo ultimo lo dijo con un toque un tanto pícaro y sarcástico.

- mfp… bueno, al menos no me pusiste un nombre raro-

Y asi los dos chicos salieron del hotel en busca de su desayuno.

* * *

-¿con que Naru Yamino, eh?-

- Si hermano, asi me dijo que se llamaba-

- por ahora…. Porque más tarde se llamara Naru Murphy-

- je, je , je …eso si su acompañante te deja

- ¿acompañante?...

* * *

- aquí tiene señorita-

- ¿eh?... ¿yo no ordene esto? – Dijo naruto extrañado de recibir un pay de fresas –creo que se equivoco de mesa-

- ah…no, es que el señor de la esquina se lo manda- contesto amablemente la mesera, para después retirarse.

- ¿el señor de la esquina? – naruto volteo a ver hacia donde le había indicado la mesera y un hombre con facha de camionero le sonrió embobadamente.

- no te comas eso- dijo rápidamente Sasuke, al cual no le caía en gracia lo que la mesera había dicho… sin mencionar que, desde que salieron del hotel todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo muy insistentemente a Naruto. Y, a pesar de saber que era un jutsu creado para ese propósito, no terminaba de darle… - ¿en que estoy pensando¡Yo no soy asi!-

- ¿eh¿No eres cómo?- dijo Naruto al no entender las palabras que había dicho Sasuke.

- nada…solo pensaba en voz alta- Naruto solo lo vio con indiferencia

- da igual… no me voy a comer esto- comenzó a picar un poco el pedazo de pay-… ¿no lo quieres?- al decir esto alzo su tenedor sin notar que llevaba este un trozo del postre.

Sasuke tuvo de repente una idea picara, para ver la cara que pondría su compañero y además todos los hombres que se le habían quedado mirando desde hace ya un largo rato. Instintivamente se acercó y comió el pedazo que su compañero alzó.

El gennin de los ojos azules se sonrojo de inmediato, mientras que los hombres que estaban a su alrededor se quedaban mirando asesinamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke (aun sosteniendo el tenedor en su boca) se sintió complacido al ver la cara de su compañero y la de los demás hombres. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento, este se apeno ligeramente, solo ligeramente porque en el fondo deseaba hacer eso…

- sa…su…ke- Naruto estaba muy sonrojado, ante la acción de su compañero, pero pronto se le bajo el color al venirle una idea a su cabeza – "¡ah!... ¡ya entiendo!"- comenzó a acercarse un poco a Sasuke para susurrarle lo siguiente: - querías molestar un poco a los demás-

Sasuke se alejo un poco de él¿por fin se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? – yo…-

- jajaja actúas como un verdadero hermano- dijo naruto aun susurrando.

En esos momentos Sasuke quería decirle ¿eres idiota¿¡No te das cuenta de que me gustas!? Pero optó por una segunda opción…

- etto…si, así no sospecharán… ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta usuratonkachi-

- no hubiera tardado tanto si me lo hubieras dicho baka-

- de verdad eres muy despistado-

- ¿que dijiste?- dejo de susurran y dio un gran grito

Sasuke se acerco para calmar a Naruto porque estaba llamando mucho la atención, pero en su apuro por callar al escandaloso muchacho se tropezó y cayó arriba de este provocando que sus labios se juntaran

Naruto se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Los dos se quedaban viendo mutuamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin siquiera darse tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a cerrar sus ojos tratando de profundizar ese momento, cosa que Naruto correspondió de la misma manera. Pero antes de que los dos pudieran dejarse llevar un grito los hizo separarse muy sorprendidos el uno del otro.

-¡¡¡¡¡no es justoooooooo!!!!!!- gritaron al unísono los hombres del restaurante

Los dos chicos solo pudieron apenarse de lo ocurrido, a pesar de que fue a causa de un accidente, no podían negar el deseo por no separarse el uno del otro.

Naruto se paró y salió inmediatamente del lugar, dejando a Sasuke en el suelo pensativo por lo ocurrido. Cuando al fin termino de analizar la situación se paró, pago la cuenta y salió en busca de su compañero con una firme idea en su cabeza.

"el también disfrutó ese momento"

* * *

_Ja, ja, ja, creó que se la puse difícil a esos dos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé mucho en crearlo, y espero que me pongan muchos reviews. Por favor sigan leyendo este fanfiction y si pueden recomiéndenselo a sus amigos, el apoyo de todos ustedes es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y sin el, no creó poder seguir haciéndolo._

_En el próximo capítulo verán a un rival que le hará sacar canas blancas, verdes y moradas a Sasuke¡¡asi que no se lo pierdan!!_


	7. revelación

_¡¡De nuevo los saludo a todos!!... esta vez les presento el capítulo 7. ¡wow! He avanzado bastante y en muy poco tiempo, me parece increíble que pudiera hacer todo esto¡¡gracias por apoyarme en todo este tiempo!!_

_Recuerden la eterna leyenda… "los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los que yo invente son míos"_

_-…- diálogo de los personajes_

"…" _pensamiento de los personajes_

_(N/A: …) mis comentarios XD_

**Dedicado a todos mis lectores y a mi familia ¡¡gracias a todos!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7. REVELACIÓN**

Naruto caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por las calles del pequeño pueblo… la impresión de ese beso y la necesidad tan extraña de no separarse de su compañero, lo tenían claramente confundido. Fue tal su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de perder el jutsu sexy en ese momento, pero con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba lograba mantenerlo.

-me estoy volviendo loco…- decía tristemente el joven Usumaki - ¿Qué me pasa?... se supone que el siempre se interpone entre Sakura y yo… el es mi rival…- aunque su corazón trataba de darle respuesta a la pregunta mas obvia este se negaba a escucharlo – el es mi rival… pero… será que yo…-

- ¡¡¡SEÑORITA NARUUUU!!!- el grito chillón lo sacó rápidamente de los pensamientos que pronto iban a dar con la respuesta –

- ¿eh?…- Naruto dio vuelta en ese instante y se encontró nuevamente con el niño que previamente había visto en el hotel -¡ah!... eres el niño del hotel –

- etto… si señorita… que bueno que me recuerda –contesto un poco apenado el pequeño – mi nombre es Samuel Murphy… - el niño tomo la mano del ninja y deposito un pequeño beso- perdone si no me presenté antes-

- etto... si, si no te preocupes- soltándose rápidamente- y… dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

- ¡oh! Perdón… deseo pedirle el favor de que me acompañe a tomar un café o…- pensando – tal vez a comer un pay- sonrió inocentemente el niño.

"**¿¡un pay!?"** pensó Naruto **"después de lo que acaba de suceder con Sasu…"** su pensamiento se corto, pues de inmediato la imagen de ese beso apareció… las mejillas del prospecto a Hokage se tiñeron de un carmesí brillante, cosa que rápidamente noto el pequeño niño y este lo tomó como un "si".

- ¡gracias señorita Yamino!- el chico tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo jaló ligeramente- entonces ¡vamos!... ¡conozco una linda cafetería!-

-pe…pero… yo no…- pensó un poco **"bueno… no desayune nada… y es gratis"** y acepto la proposición- esta bien pero no me jales yo puedo caminar "solo"-

El pequeño Samuel se quedo mirando algo extrañado¿se había referido a si misma como un chico?

Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de su error y en un intento desesperado compuso lo que acababa de decir- solo… solo necesito que me digas donde esta la cafetería- una risa nerviosa se mostró en el rostro femenino que cargaba

- pues… esta a una cuadras más adelante-

* * *

Por las calles del pequeño pueblito, un muchacho de cabellos azulinos buscaba a su compañero insistentemente.

- ¿Dónde rayos se metió?- gruñía Sasuke – no puede haber ido tan lejos-

El joven Uchiha se desplazaba corriendo por las calles… ya que, a pesar de ser mas fácil, si saltaba por los techos de las casas, la gente se percatarían de que el era un ninja, y por lo tanto, la misión se vería afectada.

- ¡joder¡Ni siquiera puedo llamarle!... es tan despistado que de seguro se ha olvidado de su nombre falso- Sasuke trató de no pensar en eso y continuar con su búsqueda… de pronto, escucho una voz familiar.

- solo doblamos aquí y listo-

- ya era hora…-

"**esa voz… la conozco…"**

* * *

-¿hasta donde está esa famosa cafetería?- preguntaba harto el gennin de la hoja

- solo doblamos aquí y listo- contesto cortésmente el pequeño

- ya era hora…-

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, para sorpresa del ninja rubio, se encontró frente a frente con su compañero ninja.

- Sa…su…ke- atinó a decir Naruto, antes de que el mencionado lo tomara de la muñeca y se lo llevara con brusquedad

- ¡te estuve buscando!-le dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto y algo sonrojado

- yo… etto…- Naruto se sentía confundido… pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, alguien los interrumpió

- no deberías tratar a una dama asi-

Los dos ninjas al voltear se encontraron con un joven de unos 16 años, alto, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos azules, que les sonreía con picardía.

- a las mujeres no se les trata así…- el recién llegado tomo la mano de Sasuke y rápidamente la desprendió de su compañero, fue tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – las mujeres son delicadas, niño-

Sasuke se sentía con ganas de matarlo, nadie le decía niño a el - ¡lo que yo haga es muy asunto mío!- al termino de esto trató de volver a tomar la muñeca de su amigo, pero no le fue posible ya que el joven castaño la jaló para si mismo

- pero si se trata de una mujer… se convierte en mi asunto- miró desafiante

"**¿Qué se cree? Si al menos pudiera lanzarle una shuriken"** pensó Sasuke – Narut… Naru, tenemos algo que hacer¿no lo has olvidado?- tratando de que su compañero reaccionara por su cuenta

- ¡es cierto! **"la misión que nos encomendó kakashi-sensei"**- en ese momento se soltó del agarre del joven castaño – etto… vamonos Sasuke-

Cuando Naruto se disponía a irse con su compañero, de nuevo sintió que le tomaban la muñeca.

- espera… aún no te vayas… recuerda que aceptaste ir a la cafetería-

- ¿eh?... si, pero se lo prometí al niño...- soltándose por segunda vez – no a ti-

- bueno…- interrumpió el niño- no me supe explicar, la cita era con mi hermano mayor-

- ¡¿queeé?!- gritaron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto

- por favor señorita, acepte mi humilde invitación-

- yo… etto…es que…- naruto no tenia ni idea de que contestar, pues la palabra de un ninja era muy importante – es que…-

- ¡no ira contigo!- gritó rápidamente Sasuke, mientras se ponía en medio de los dos chicos (N/A: recuerden que originalmente naruto es hombre, solo sigue con su jutsu sexy).

- mmm… y me puedes decir quien eres tu- pregunto de mala gana el castaño

- es una falta de respeto no presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre de otro- dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.

- oh…perdón "niño"… mi nombre es Andrew Murphy- el muchacho extendió su mano en modo de presentación- y tu eres…-

- soy Sasuke Uchiha…- **"¡torpe!... acabo de decir mi nombre" **se reprochaba a si mismo.

**- **Sasuke…- Naruto miraba con asombro a su compañero **"¿Por qué ha dicho su nombre real?"**- mejor… marchémonos-

- espere señorita... ¿no acepta la invitación de mi hermano mayor?- intervino tomando el borde del vestido del ninja – el es muy buena persona-

- es que…- naruto entendía perfectamente que si no se llevaba a Sasuke, cometería otra imprudencia **"torpe… se supone que tu eres el centrado"**- tengo que llevarme a mi…- **"¡rayos! Ya no puedo decir que es mi hermano… se darían cuenta por el apellido"- **etto… a mi… a mi… n-novio- un claro sonrojo se apodero de Naruto, al igual que Sasuke.

"**¿su novio?..."**- ////etto… larguémonos de aquí- acto seguido, Sasuke se llevó a Naruto rápidamente dejando a dos chicos algo sorprendidos.

Ya alejados del lugar el joven castaño, hizo un comentario:

- con que su novio ¿eh?- riendo con picardía

-perdón hermano… sabía que era su compañero pero…-

-no te preocupes...- intervino el joven – no lo será por tanto tiempo-

- ¿¡se la vas a robar!?-

- las damas tan bonitas como ella no pueden estar con un mocoso como él-

* * *

En un callejón los dos gennin de la aldea Konoha comenzaban una nueva discusión…

-¡eres un tonto¡Sabes que no puedes mantener ese jutsu por mucho tiempo!-

- ¡¡claro que puedo… y tu eres el baka!!...¡revelaste tu verdadero nombre!-

- ////etto… tu… tienes la culpa- decía sonrojado Sasuke

- ¿yo¿Por qué yo?- exigía el gennin rubio (N/A¡¡es un despistado!! T-T)

A Sasuke nunca le había sido fácil expresar sus sentimientos, pensaba que con todas las indirectas bastarían para que el rubio se diera cuenta, mas este no contó con que su compañero fuera demasiado despistado para darse cuenta

-porque…- la vergüenza que estaba pasando era insoportable para el peliazul – porque…mmm… mejor olvídalo…regresa ya a tu verdadera apariencia, tenemos que encontrar a ese ladrón-

- joder… eres un odioso… no puedo regresar aquí- decía Naruto mientras le desviaba la mirada a Sasuke

-¡¿Qué¿Por qué?- preguntaba el ya molesto ninja

- ¡¡porque no traigo mi ropa!!- inhalo un poco mas de aire - ¡¡no voy a ir con un vestido por las calles, buscando a un ladrón!!-

Sasuke debía admitir que esta vez su compañero tenía razón… era muy extraño ver a un chico con un vestido…

- esta bien… cambiaremos de ropas- dijo al ver que no tenía otra opción-

- ¿sabes como hacer el jutsu sexy?- preguntaba con curiosidad Naruto

- si tú lo puedes hacer… yo también puedo-

- argh… creído… -

Después de eso los dos gennin buscaron un lugar donde cambiar de papeles… fue así que se metieron a una tienda cercana… y depuse de 5 minutos se les veía salir a un muchacho de cabello rubio y a una chica de largo cabello azul.

- ¡¡¡detesto este estúpido vestido!!!- gruñía Sasuke, ya convertido - ¡kakashi-sensei me las va a pagar!-

----------en la aldea Konoha--------------------

-¡achu!-

- ¿está bien Kakashi-sensei?

-¿mmm?... si Sakura…- contesto el ninja enmascarado mientras vendaba la muñeca de la pelirrosa

- espero que no sea un resfriado- **"¡cha¡No quiero que me pegue sus bichos!... ¡Sasuke no se me va a querer acercar si me refrío!" **(N/A: Sakura… tu ya eres un bicho para el XD).

-no Sakura, no estoy enfermo- mirando hacia el cielo – de seguro alguien esta hablando de mi **"y ya me imagino quien es…"-**

**--------**regresando al pequeño pueblito--------

- pues… te ves bien asi- le respondió su compañero con un tono sarcástico

- no te burles…usuratonkachi- dijo mirando de reojo al muchacho

- mmm…- dándose media vuelta-… mejor busquemos al ladrón-

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, el decirle usuratonkachi siempre daba pie a una pelea entre ambos pero en esta ocasión su compañero parecía haberle importado muy poco… - ¿que pasa?...-

- ¿eh?- volteándose de nuevo -¿a que te refieres?-

- ¿Por qué no has comenzado a pelear?-

- pues…**"te comportas igual…"**- Naruto miraba el suelo como lo hacia Hinata – ya me canse de estar peleando… **"¿no te afectó en nada lo de la cafetería y la obra?"**- hubo un momento de silencio… pero fue cortado cuando el rubio movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Alzando nuevamente la vista y esbozando una falsa sonrisa - ¡¡¡como siempre te gano BAKA!!!- **"¿por qué me siento así?"**

- como quieras dobe…-

-ja, oye… a todo esto… ¿Cómo rayos te voy a llamar?-

- mmm… ¿Qué tal Sakura?... es un nombre que no se te olvida ¿verdad usuratonkachi?- **"y como no… si ella te gusta…"**

- pues…- **"es cierto… yo también compito con Sasuke por Sakura"**- ¬ ¬ mmm…- comenzaba Naruto a verlo con desprecio-

- ¿ahora que pasa¿Por qué me vez así?-

- oye Sasuke… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?...- al fin preguntó la duda mas grande que tenia desde hace ya mucho tiempo

"**es una molestia andando"**- es solo para mí una compañera- **"bueno… esta menos peor que Ino… esa si que es una molestia"**

- ¿entonces no te gusta?-

"**¡joder!... ¡e tratado de demostrarte que el que me gusta eres tu usuratonkachi!"** – no… no me gusta…- contestó secamente

-oh… ya veo…- Naruto no podía explicarse la felicidad que sintió al escuchar del peliazul un "no me gusta"…

- a ti te gusta Sakura ¿verdad?- una mirada un tanto triste se asomó en la cara de Sasuke, cosa que no fue percibida por Naruto que se quedo en shock al escuchar la pregunta.

Por unos segundos la pregunta tenia una respuesta fácil **"Sakura siempre me ha gust…"** pero pronto fue imposible pensar en eso… un sentimiento que apretaba su corazón no le permitía la sola idea, y el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de su compañero se hizo presente… algo en el había cambiado… **"¿Por qué?…** **solo puedo pensar en eso… yo"**- yo…- sin previó aviso su mente se despejo y la respuesta quedo clara, el sentimiento era amor… amor por… – Sasuke… - dijó levemente el rubio.

- ¡¡¡AYUDA UN LADRÓN!!!- gritaba aterrorizada un muchacha de no mas de 15 años.

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a la joven dama para preguntarle el aspecto del ladrón.

- tenia un traje negro con rojo… un antifaz rojo y… y…- la chica tomó aliento para proseguir…- y se fue por allá- la chica apuntaba hacia un callejón

- no es mucha información…- alegó naruto

- pero es suficiente… voy tras el- dicho esto el chico salió corriendo hacia el callejón

- ¡espera Sasu…- **"¡torpe!… ¡recuerda que mantiene el jutsu sexy!"** - ¡Sakura espérame!-

El descendiente del clan uchiha corría por un estrecho callejón, que parecía no tener fin

- ¿Qué pasa se supone que ya debí de haber salido?-

- ¿tan pronto te quieres ir preciosa?- el ladón trató de sorprender a Sasuke pero este dio un paso hacia atrás y evito que este le tomara.

- ¿quien eres¡Responde!- Sasuke trataba de encontrar un kunai o una shuriken… pero pronto recordó que había dejado todo eso en sus ropas **"maldición… no debí de haber cambiado con Naruto"**

**- **¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- el ladrón se acercaba mas a Sasuke, el cual estaba preparado para desaperecer el jutsu y atacarlo con taijutsu. Pero antes de que sucediera un kunai hizo que retrocediera el delincuente…

-déjala en paz…- miraba desafiantemente Naruto

- un ninja… con que te enviaron por mi…- el enmascarado metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó otro kunai que con una gran destreza lanzó hacia Naruto - … pero no importa… yo puedo contra ti-

Naruto esquivo con un poco de dificultad el cuchillo, pues había sido lanzado con gran velocidad, sin mencionar que estaba muy oscuro.

- ¿Cómo pudo?-

- ¡es un ninja!- gritó Sasuke mientras tomaba el Kunai previamente lanzado por Naruto – yo me encargo… ¡sharingan!- los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de color y dejaron ver unos de tono rojo.

- asi que una kunoichi- miraba el ladrón

- ¿un ninja?... ¡que bien! Ahora mismo acabo con el- Naruto sacó varias Shurikens

- ¡espera!...- la mano del chico detuvo a su compañero, que ya estaba con 4 shurikens en cada mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- Naruto estaba desconcertado al ver que su compañero lo había detenido

- no es real… es una ilusión… el real escapó-

Al término de esto una nube de polvo se alzó y desapareció la imagen del ladrón ninja. Mientras los ojos de Sasuke regresaban a la normalidad.

- fue una ilusióng desde que le lanzaste el kunai…-

- ¡¿queeé?! Entonces… el Kunai que lanzó…-

- si… era una ilusión-

- ¡argh!... ¡se burló de mi!- naruto inhalo aire para gritar fuertemente -¡ ya veras ninja de pacotilla Naruto Usumaki te va capturar, TEBAYO!-

* * *

- que lástima… tan bonita que era esa chica…- suspiraba el ladrón mientras se quitaba el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su cara – quien hubiera dicho que era una kunoichi…-

- Andrew, vamos a cenar ya- decía una voz infantil

- perdón Sam, se me había olvidado- dijo mientras cambiaba su tono de voz y acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor –

* * *

_¡Por fin!¡por fin se dio cuenta Naruto-chan que está enamorado de Sasuke. Espero y le haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, pero ya e empezado con las clases y ya no tengo tiempo para subirlo. Pero no se preocupen... actualizaré lo más rápido posible._

_Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, lo agradezco infinitamente, espero seguir contando con todos ustedes._

_Bueno… los espero en el siguiente capitulo, el cual estará algo curioso XD._

_**Una dedicatoria especial: gracias Richard por leer mi fanfiction, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo querido primo**_


	8. adivina

_¡¡¡Perdonen la tardanza!!... ya ha pasado mas de una semana y no había actualizado… es que no he tenido tiempo, la escuela me trae loca…y hoy 1º de mayo he logrado escaparme de mis deberes para terminar este capitulo…bueno…los personaje de Naruto no me bla, bla, bla excepto Andrew, Sam y Kei (ya sabran quien es)…_

_En este capítulo los dos ninjas conocerán a una jovencita que los ayudara en su relación…de una u otra forma XD._

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 8. ADIVINA**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los rayos del sol pegaban con mayor intensidad de lo habitual.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Cómo estarán Sasuke y Naruto?- preguntaba la pelirrosa a su maestro – ya llevan dos días fuera…-

- estas preocupada por ellos- decía el ninja copiador mientras leía su libro

- pues… es que Sasuke ha de estar volviéndose loco por las estupideces de Naruto- **"¡cha! Naruto es una molestia, de seguro Sasuke a de estar ansioso por regresar ¡cha!"**

- no creo que sea así…- **"ese niño… de seguro aun no se lo dice"** pensó Kakashi

- ¿qué¡yo me volvería loca estando con Naruto por un día!-

- mmm…pues… aunque no lo creas ellos dos se llevan bien-

- ¿bromea kakashi sensei?... ¡no pueden estar 5 minutos Naruto sin molestar a Sasuke!-

- pues… yo no creo que estén tan mal- dicho estó el ninja se profundizó en su lectura

- pero…-

- sakura…- alzó un poco la voz mientras la miraba con su ojo descubierto- mejor sigue practicando-

- si Kakashi-sensei- **"solo espera Sakura ya regresará Sasuke"**

**------------------------------**

En el pueblo, los dos gennin de la aldea konoha ya se habían despertado y comenzaban la mañana discutiendo. Sasuke le comentaba a Naruto que el ya no utilizaría el "jutsu sexy", en cambio el tendría que cargarlo todo el tiempo.

- no es justo…-

- deja de quejarte… no tenemos otra opción-

- pero…-

- ¡Naruto!- gritó el ya cansado Sasuke a su compañero

- ¡pero no voy a poder llevar kunais, shurikens o pergaminos!- al joven Usumaki no le hacia gracia comportarse como una chica durante tanto tiempo. Si, era divertido burlarse de los hombres con ese jutsu, pero no le gustaba permanecer por tanto tiempo así.

- el ladrón te vio como hombre, si te vuelve a ver… va a escapar-

- ¡argh!...- suspiró resignado el ninja rubio- está bien lo haré… pero llevare mi banda ninja ¡desde que salimos de la aldea no he podido usarla!-

- ¡tonto!... ¡dame eso!- Sasuke forcejeaba con Naruto para quitarle la banda que los delataría- ¿Por qué trajiste tu banda?-

- ¡porque me gusta!- sasuke miró de reojo a su compañero¿Cómo podia gustarle mas una banda que el? **"¡genial!...ahora estoy celoso de un pedazo de tela"**

- me vale… no la llevaras y punto- dicho esto se la arrebato y la metió entre sus ropas

- Sasuke baka- un puchero se vió en el rostro del gennin de ojos azules.

A sasuke le hizo gracia eso y una ligera sonrisa acompañado de un rubor se hizo presente **"se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa cara… ¡¡¡estoy alucinando!!!" **sacudio un poco la cabeza y le dio la espalda al susodicho. Por su parte Naruto, se sentía avergonzado… apenas el día de ayer había descubierto que le gustaba Sasuke…y tras analizar bien la situación dio con que su compañero probablemente sentia lo mismo (N/a¡¡¡ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta!!!) pero aun tenia el temor de que lo rechazara, sin embargo…

- sasuke…- dijo el portador del kyubi.

-¿mmm?...- volteo intrigado el muchacho – ¿Qué pas…- sasuke se quedo estático por unos segundos…por primera vez podía ver un claro sonrojo en la cara de su compañero, sin duda alguna la escena mas tierna que había visto- ¿Naruto?-

- Sasuke…yo…- trago saliva, el no era de las personas que se quedaban con las cosas- quiero preguntarte algo- el chico bajo la mirada, tal y como lo hacia Hinata.

Un visible carmesí adornaban la blanca piel de el mas joven de los Uchihas, su corazón latía muy apresuradamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos… ¿acaso el seria quien lo dijera¿Por fin se había dado cuenta?

- Sasuke yo… yo… ¿tu me q…-

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!- un grito desesperado llamo la atención de los dos ninjas, los cuales se asomaron a la ventana. A lo lejos se veía a una jovencita de largo cabello castaño que estaba acorralada por varios hombres con mala pinta. Al llegar abajo Sasuke utilizo un poco de su taijutsu para darles su merecido a los hombres, mientras Naruto (ya transformado) trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña.

-tranquila- dijo naruto mientras trataba de ver el rostro de la pequeña

- gracias joven- dijo la niña la cual al abrir sus ojos se pudo apreciar un rosa muy hermoso– es usted muy amable… de seguro se convertirá en un gran ninja-

Los dos chicos miraron asombrados a la jovencita la cual esbozaba una enorme y dulce sonrisa. Sasuke tomo a la jovencita por la muñeca y la jaló un tanto rudo hacia el.

- ¿Quién eres?- Sasuke activo su sharingan para ver si se trataba de alguna ilusión.

- no soy una ilusión… soy una adivina y me estas haciendo daño- decia la jovencita entre sollozos

- Sasuke suéltala- dijo Naruto mientras separaba a ambos - ¿estas bien?-

- si…- decia mientras sobaba su muñeca- gracias joven ninja-

- ¿eres una adivina?- Sasuke miraba con algo de desconfianza a la jovencita de ojos rosas.

- si… soy una adivina que mira a través de cualquier engaño- mirando tímidamente a Sasuke – es decir, nadie puede engañarme…y también leo las mentes -

- ¡¡wow!! Es parecido a tu sharingan Sasuke-

- jeje ¿Qué es Sharingan?- pregunto inocentemente la muchacha-

- bueno… es difícil de explicar, es una técnica ninja- naruto le dio la mano a la chica para que esta se pudiera levantar.

-mmm… creo que entiendo- la chica tomo la mano de naruto y un ligero rubor se poso en sus mejillas

Sasuke miraba un tanto celoso la escena… esos dos ya habían tomado confianza y en muy poco tiempo

-me recuerdas a alguien especial… tus ojos son como su cabello- Sasuke abrió los ojos como dos platos al ver que Naruto se refería a Sakura.

- ¿muy especial?... bueno, podría decirse que es verdad- la chica miro un poco confusa al ninja rubio.

- ¿eh?... bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- mi nombre es Kei…-

- ¿no es ese nombre de chico?- intervino Sasuke

-¡¡sasuke baka!!- grito Naruto rápidamente – no es manera de hablarle a una mujer-

"**¡¡y ahora habla como el cretino de ayer!!"- **yo le digo como quiero- **"mejor me voy… capaz me pongo mas celoso y arruino las cosas" **se dio media vuelta y dejo a Naruto con la palabra en la boca

- perdón… Sasuke es así siempre… ¡¡¡es un amargado!!!- **"entre todas las personas…me vine a enamorar de un antisocial"**

Kei guardo silencio por unos momentos, había escuchado a la perfección los pensamientos de ambos chicos, sin mencionar que sus emociones no podían ocultarse ante ella…todo eso le pareció divertido y al no poder mas…

- jajajajajajajaja- la pequeña jovencita comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente-

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Naruto al ver que esta ya estaba llorando

-n-nada es que… jaja…nada- secó sus lágrimas **"tal y como me dijo que eran"**

-¡¡usuratonkachi!!- grito Sasuke harto de la situación- ¡¡¡ya es hora de irnos!!-

- ¡¡¡argh!!!- Naruto miro por última vez a la chica y se despidió de ella (N/a¡¡que lindo!!) – adiós Kei… espero verte pronto-

- adios…eh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Naruto-

-adiós Naruto-

- Sayonara Kei-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡oye preciosa¿no quieres ir a comer algo?-

- ¡olvídate de ese! Mejor ven conmigo… te vas a divertir-

- naaa… ¿Qué va? Ven te invito a una fiesta-

Los hombres del pueblo no dejaban de lanzarle piropos y proposiciones a Naruto… las cuales ya había logrado ignorar por completo, lastima que su compañero no podía hacer los mismo. Mientras caminaba Sasuke se desesperaba mas… le incomodaba que Naruto fuera por las calles como una chica…el lo prefería como hombre.

"**es oficial…he perdido lo que me quedaba de heterosexual"**- Naru… yo… dame la mano- **"al diablo…a mi regreso me da igual como me vean"**

- ¿Qué te de la mano?- Naruto estaba tan rojo que parecía una lámpara- yo…- Sasuke se harto y la tomo por si mismo.

- vamos… ¿quieres comer ramen?-

- ¿RAMEN?- los ojos de Naruto brillaron con una intensidad inigualable y se aferro al brazo de su compañero, provocándole un estremecimiento- ¡¡¡vamos Sasuke¡¡¡Quiero comer ramen!!!-

--------------------------------------en la aldea Konoha-----------------------------------------

-¡ya no aguanto mas!... ¡voy a ese pueblo por Naruto y Sasuke!-

-¡Sakura!- dijo su maestro

-¡¡ya no quiero esperar mas!!!- una lagrimas se querían asomar por sus ojos - ¡Sasuke se la ha de estar pasando mal!-

- la verdad no creo lo mismo…-

-¡¡kakashi-sensei¡¡¡Déjeme ir por favor!!!- la kunoichi de cabellos rosas se mostraba suplicante ante su maestro-

- Sakura…- puso las manos en los hombros de sus alumna- espéralos, además… no creo que quieras verlos lo antes posible- **"cuando los vea… se va a desmayar"** – no apresures las cosas… además tu herida no ha sanado-

-¡no kakashi-sensei¡Ya esta bien!- Kakashi miro la muñeca de Sakura… se la pidió y con un poco de su chakra la hirio nuevamente sin que su alumna se diera cuenta-

- ¡mira! Aun no estas bien… lastima, ahora quédate-

- ¿eh? Pero si ya esta… ¡auch!-

"**lo siento Sakura… pero ella aun no los hace entrar en razón"** - ¿ya vez?... ahora descansa-

-------------------------------- de vuelta en el pueblo----------------------------------------

-¡¡quiero mas!!-

- ¡ya deja de comer!...-

- baka… el ramen es mi comida favorita, no voy a dejar de comer porque tu me lo pidas-

"**¡argh!... ¡y ahora estoy por debajo de una comida!"-** nos largamos de aquí ¡ahora!- dicho esto Sasuke pagó la cuenta y jaló bruscamente a Naruto

- ¡suéltame Sasuke!- mientras se aferraba a la barra

-¡ni hablar!... ¡tenemos asuntos más importantes!-

Sasuke estaba tan distraído regañando a Naruto que no noto que una persona estab y tropezó con esta… tirando la comida sobre ambos

-joder… perdone estaba muy distraído y… ¿tu?-

- ¡¡hola Kei!!-

-hola…- dijo mientras trataba inútilmente quitar las manchas de la comida

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo secamente Sasuke

- venia a comer… pero tu has tirado todo sobre mi-

Por duro que fuera Sasuke debía de aceptar que tenía la culpa- perdón- termino agachando la cabeza

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la acción de Sasuke y muy pronto estaba mirándolo tiernamente **"después de todo no es tan cabeza dura"**

**-**no te preocupes…- miró con malicia a Naruto- "después de todo no es tan cabeza dura" ¿verdad? - Naruto se sonrojo violentamente… ¡¡ella había leído sus pensamientos!!

-yo… etto…- -naruto ya no podía articular palabra… ella… ¡ella sabia que estaba enamorado de su compañero!

- jaja… era mentira, solo vine para decirles algo a ambos-

- ¿a nosotros?- Sasuke alzó de nuevo la mirada- ¿Por qué?- ahora comenzaba a mirar desafiantemente

- bueno… mejor dicho te vengo a entregar esto a ti…- Kei tomo la mano de Sasuke y deposito un papelito muy bien doblado- ten… no lo habrás hasta que me vaya…en gratitud por haberme salvado- se alejo de Sasuke y se acerco un poco a Naruto

- yo… este… no creas que yo…- el aun seguía un poco nervioso al verse descubierto sobre sus sentimientos.

- tranquilo… nos vemos y buena suerte- tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del local.

Sasuke abrio el papel y comenzó a leer lo que en el estaba escrito:

**Las apariencias engañan, el enemigo esta cerca.**

**Él ya esta conciente de lo que siente… ¡es hora de actuar!**

**¡BAKA!**

- ¿Qué dice Sasuke?-

Sasuke sonrio, arrugo el papel y lo tiró –nada… solo unas tonterías- **"gracias… Kei"**

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capitulo_

...el joven Uchiha ya no podia contenerse mas…

- Naruto…yo…¡¡yo te amo!!-

-Sa…su…ke…- se quedo mirandolo… ¿eran verdad esas palabras?...

_Lo vuelvo a repetir…perdonen la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… sino, haganmelo saber, para que en el proximo ya no cometa el mismo error. En esta ocasión les presente un adelanto… asi que preparense para el proximo capitulo, que espero subir lo antes posible… pero estos maestros no me dan chance de respirar T-T_


	9. confesión

_¡¡Hola mi querido publico!! Esta vez actualice un poco más rápido… aunque he de confesarles que me he estado escapando a mis deberes para actualizar este fic lo más pronto posible y no dejarlos con la duda (al menos por ahora). Gracias por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el personaje de Kei y que me apoyen con lo de mi escuela. Espero que disfruten este fanfic, las mamás ya recibieron su regalo ahora les toca a ustedes ; )_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus autor, porque de ser míos Sasuke ya se le habría declarado a Naruto desde hace muuuucho tiempo.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 9. CONFESIÓN**

---------------------- aldea Konoha -------------------------

En una de las casas de la aldea Konoha se podía ver como una chica de cabellos rosas se preparaba para salir de viaje…

-Sakura ¿Cuándo regresas?- se escuchaba decir a una mujer en la lejanía

- no se mamá…- decía la chica mientras se quitaba su banda y la guardaba en una maleta- pero no creo tardar…- **"solo iré por Sasuke y regresaré"**

- está bien… pero no te esfuerces tanto… tu muñeca no esta muy bien-

- si mamá…- **"solo espera Sasuke ya voy por ti"**

**-------------------** de vuelta en el pueblo ----------------

"**creo que entiendo y a la vez no…"**

**Las apariencias engañan, el enemigo esta cerca.**

**Él ya esta conciente de lo que siente… ¡es hora de actuar!**

**¡BAKA!**

-con que las apariencias engañan-

- ¿eh?... ¿de que hablas Sasuke?- preguntaba Naruto al escuchar esas extrañas palabras

- ¿eh?... ¡ah!...etto…- Sasuke por su parte estaba algo apenado…no fue su intención decir la frase escrita en la nota de Kei – no es nada…solo pensaba en voz alta-

- ¿te sientes bien?... no es común en ti estar asi-

- estoy bien…- Sasuke recordó el resto de la nota y una pícara idea se formuló en su cabeza -… solo me preparo para mi confesión- sonriendo muy seductoramente a su joven compañero.

Naruto enrojeció, la mirada de Sasuke le provocaba mucha pena… el Uchiha tenia el poder de ponerlo nervioso, y estando de chica le era mas difícil ocultar sus emociones.

- etto… Sasuke…- el ojiazul estaba tratando de reunir el valor necesario para cumplir su mas grande prueba- sobre lo de la mañana… yo…- pero aun era demasiado duro decírselo a él… el temor de ser rechazado como lo hacían los aldeanos lo mataba, si él lo rechazaba… sabía que le dolería mas que nada -… no…olvídalo…no es importante-

-…- Sasuke se aproximo un poco más al ninja de orbes azules – para mi si es importante lo que digas-

Los ojos del kitsune se abrieron de par en par, para el esas palabras habían sido las mas hermosas… nunca nadie, a excepción de Iruka, había mostrado interés en el.

-Naruto…yo…- Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de Naruto – yo…- **"es ahora o nunca"**… Sasuke estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se aproximaba a ellos…- ¿yo te gus…-

-¡¡Princesa de mis ojos!!- Dijo un joven mientras hábilmente separaba a los dos ninjas, dejando a un Sasuke lleno de ira - ¿Cómo esta usted?-

- ¡¡Andrew!!- grito Naruto el cual hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que el susodicho lo tenia abrazado con una mano…

- ¡oh!... que felicidad siento al saber que usted me recuerda- acabando de decir esto acerco a "su princesa" mas hacia el – me complacería que me acompañara a tomar una merienda-

"**listo… ha conseguido provocarme"**- ¿Qué te pasa?- grito Sasuke poniéndose entre él y su Naruto - ¿Qué te crees al venir y abrazar a Narut… a Naru…- **"maldito…este me esta sacando de quicio"**- y para tu información no hace mucho que desayunamos-

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¡¡has hecho que esta hermosa joven desayunara tan tarde!!- Andrew gustaba de provocar a Sasuke…el tener un rival ponía mas emoción al conquistar – de ser mi novia… desayunaría a una aceptable hora… son mas de las 12-

Sasuke estaba al borde de olvidarse de la misión y destrozar al sujeto que tenia enfrente, Naruto notó la escena… noto que la paciencia de Sasuke estaba por llegar a su limite a si que decidió intervenir…

- a mi no me gusta desayunar temprano…- **"que mentiroso soy"** – prefiero desayunar por estas horas- Naruto miro con reproche a Sasuke… últimamente estaba perdiendo el control muy fácilmente – Sasuke vamos… tenemos que seguir buscando - Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza – disculpe pero tenemos que irnos- dio una pequeña reverencia y ambos se marcharon del lugar.

"**asi que… prefieres al niño..."** – de todas formas no me rendiré- (N/a: esto no lo escucharon ninguno de los dos gennin)

* * *

- ¡¡Baka!!... ¡estuviste apunto de arruinar la misión!-

- …-

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-…-

-¡¡¡argh!!!... ¡¡¡contesta!!!-

- ¿y que quieres que diga?-

-¿Cómo que, que quiero que digas?-

- estoy un poco fastidiado de esta misión-

- ¿y por eso la arruinas?...-

Los dos gennin de la hoja estaban discutiendo como de costumbre… hasta que…

-¡Naruto!-

- ¿eh?- se volteo el gennin para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz - ¡¡Kei!!- dijo con alegria Naruto

- hola que bueno es verte…- volteando un poco la mirada- a ti también Sasuke-

A pesar de que ella le habia dado un consejo… el joven Uchiha no podía dejar de sentirse celoso, después de todo a penas Naruto la conocía y ya le había tomado mucha confianza.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Kei?- pregunto intrigado Naruto

- pues… es que ya termine de hacer mis cosas en este pueblo y ya me voy…-

- ¿Por qué?- interrumpió el kitsune

- ya no tengo razón por la cual quedarme… tengo que entregar un informe-

- ¿informe?...¿no que eras adivina?- salto a decir Sasuke

-si… lo soy, pero me encargaron algo y tengo que entregar mis resultados- **"o el se enojara conmigo"**- asi que me voy…-

"**como que aquí hay algo raro"**- ¿y que clase de informe es?- sasuke tenia una ligera sospecha de que encontrarse con Kei no fue una simple casualidad

-pues…-**"creo que este niño sospecha nnU"**- es que me pidieron que registrara cuantos tipos de robos han ocurrido por aquí-** "que bueno que estoy preparada"**

- ¡¿robos?!- se percato Naruto- ¿podrías darnos un poco de tu información?- **"tal vez con esto encontremos al ladrón del pueblo"**

- claro… toma…- dijo mientras sacaba de entre su bolso un carpeta – esto es todo lo que tengo-

- a ver presta…- Sasuke le arrebato la mencionada carpeta con un movimiento muy rápido – perfecto con esto encontraremos a ese idiota-

- hasta que entendiste-

- mfp… yo siempre entiendo las indirectas…- suspiro y continuó- ¬¬ no como otros-

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo con inocencia el joven ninja de orbes azules

Sasuke suspiró resignado… era claro que nunca entendería con indirectas…- a nada Naruto… a nada-

Naruto por su parte realizo un puchero… le molestaba esa actitud tan "todo lo se" que tenia Sasuke con él…- a mi dime las cosas directas o nunca te entenderé- le dio la espalda al mayor, dejándolo sorprendido y algo sonrojado mientras se dirigía hacia la joven de ojos rosas- ¡¡gracias Kei!!... etto… pero… ¿no tendrás problemas por dárnoslo a nosotros?-

- no te preocupes… le diré a mi jefe que me lo robaron- **"después de todo a él no le importa eso"**- bueno… tengo que irme- caminó un poco y dirigió la voz hacia Sasuke-

Y tu Sasuke… recuerda que el no entiende con indirectas… adiós- alzó la mano y se marcho rápidamente de aquel sitio.

-Que buena es Kei… ojala la pueda volver a ver-

"**solo la veras hasta que ella ya no me produzca celos"**- si… ven, es hora de marcharnos-

- tienes razón… ya tenemos donde localizar a ese ladrón-

Los dos ninjas comenzaron a caminar hasta que de la nada apareció un niño que tomo del brazo a Naruto que comenzó a correr haciéndolo caminar a su par y alejándolo de Sasuke que aun no entendía bien la situación…

-----------POV NARUTO--------

- ¿qué?... ¿a donde me llevas?- dije mientras trataba de entender que pasaba- ¿q-quien eres?-

- ¿no me recuerda señorita Naru?- dijo el niño deteniéndose y soltándome de su agarre, al voltearse pude descubrir de quien se trataba

- ¡¡pero si eres Samuel!!... ¡el hermanito de ese…-

- de ese joven que esta detrás de ti…-

- ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!- grite al notar que el susodicho estaba detrás mio- ¿¡como llegó hasta aquí!?-

- jeje… perdón por asustarla señorita- tomo mi mano y la besó, la cual la quite de su agarre- es que la vi de lejos y tuve la necesidad de invitarla…-

- ¿eh?- aun no podía entender bien como habían sucedido las cosas… primero estaba con Sasuke y ahora estaba con este tonto

- pero para poder hablar con usted tuvimos que alejarla de ese joven tan grosero- interrumpió el pequeño niño- ¿entonces que dice señorita?-

- yo… pues…- **"ya me dejo de gustar estar convertido en chica"**- no puedo tengo que…-

- ¡ah no!- me tomó rápidamente de la cintura y me acercó hacía él- esta vez por favor acepte mi invitación-

-¿no te rindes?-

-no… ¿entonces?-

Tendría que estar loco para aceptar la invitación de ese tipo,… me libere de el y tomando una gran bocanada de aire le conteste…- ¡¡¡JAMAS!!!- me aleje de el… tenia cosas mas importantes… como encontrar a Sasuke…

- ¡vamos!- insistió- ¡es solo una invitación!-

-que no, hace muy poco que le dije lo mismo… yo me largo- lo mire de reojo y corrí para encontrar a Sasuke…

----------FIN DEL POV----------

Por las calles del poblado, se veía la figura de una jovencita de cabellos rosas…

- ¿Dónde estarán?- se quejaba la muchachita…- los he estado buscando por horas… bueno, suerte que deje todo mi equipaje en el hotel-

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Sakura?- dijo una voz detrás de la joven de cabellos rosas

-¿eh?- volteo la gennin- eso debería preguntarle yo Kei-sempai-

Sakura había conocido a Kei unos días anteriores… era una ninja ya que había llamado Kakashi

- eso no tiene que ver… ¿Kakashi te ha dado permiso para venir?-

- si…- **"¡cha!... no tengo porque pedirle permiso a él"**

-¡mientes!- la joven de largos cabellos castaños se aproximó a la menor- yo soy una ninja que puede ver a través de cualquier mentira…-

- ¡¡por favor no le diga a Kakashi-sensei!!...-

- Sakura… ¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto Kei un poco mas calmada

-quería ver a mis amigos… ¡¡quería ver a Sasuke!!-

-mmm- **"no miente"**- esta bien… pero ve rápido y te regresas directo a la aldea…yo tengo que irme-

- si Kei-sempai- la Kunoichi mayor realizo un cruce de sus manos y desapareció en una nube de polvo...- pero primero veré a Sasuke…-

La kunoichi de la aldea konoha regresó a su búsqueda…

- un momento… ¡ya se! Le daré la sorpresa a Sasuke… mejor me transformo en Naruto- al termino de esto la gennin se había transformado en su compañero de equipo…- ¡perfecto!- **"se me ocurre algo mejor…"-**si… le dare celos a Sasuke con Naruto… jaja asi veré sus verdaderos sentimientos- **"¡¡cha!! Es un plan perfecto"**

-------------POV SASUKE--------------

Aunque fue muy rápido, pude ver la cara del niño que se llevó a Naruto… - es el hermano de ese idiota… ¿no se rinde?-

Corría por las calles buscando a Naruto… si al menos hubiera reaccionado antes, habría visto hacia donde había doblado ese niño… pero al doblar en una de las calles lo encuentro por fin, solo que ya no estaba transformado con el jutsu sexy…

- ¡¡Naruto!!...¿que haces transformado en hombre?- dije mientras me acercaba a el

- ¡Sasuke!- me respondió- ¡por fin te encuentro!-

- ¡deja de decir tonterias Usuratonkachi!... ven tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien te vea así- lo tome de la mano, pero este me rechazó- ¿Qué te pasa?... me imagino que ya no tienes chakra asi que nadie debe de verte como hombre-

- Sasuke… olvide decirte algo- había algo raro en Naruto...- es sobre Sakura- Sakura… Sakura ¿de nuevo con ella?

- ¡ya deja de meter a Sakura!- grite con mucha fuerza… no soportaba la idea de que el hablará tanto de esa chiquilla- me molesta que hables de ella-

- es que…- se sonrojo un poco…- es que… había olvidado decirte que antes de salir le confesé mi amor a ella y acepto- las palabras que dijo me mataron… ¿era posible?... ¿ella me había ganado?...

-----------FIN DEL POV ---------

Sasuke se sentía aturdido ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la ninja transformada en su amado

- ¿co-como has dicho?-

- que Sakura es mi novia- mentía la chica

- no… es cierto…- los ojos del mas joven del clan uchiha comenzaban a humedecerse…

- ¿te gusta Sakura?...¿estas arrepentido de no habérselo dicho?- **"perfecto… ahora Sasuke se tendrá que confesar ¡cha!"-** ¿te gusta verdad?-

Sasuke estaba destrozado… si no contaba su verdad en ese momento su alma acabaría rota en mil pedazos

- ¡¡yo no amo a Sakura!!- Sakura dio un paso atrás al escuchar eso

- ¡no mientas!... tu quieres a Sakura-

- no…¿no lo entiendes?- Sasuke tomo de los hombros a su "compañero" y lo arrincono contra una pared- ¿aun no te das cuenta?-

-¿de que hablas Sasuke?-

- yo no amo a esa escualida… yo… yo…-

El joven Uchiha ya no podía contenerse mas… era ahora o nunca…

- Naruto…yo…¡¡yo te amo!!-

-Sa…su…ke…- se quedo mirándolo… ¿eran verdad esas palabras?... ¿Sasuke estaba enamorado de Naruto?... de pronto sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos…Sasuke la estaba besando, fue tanta su sorpresa que la kunoichi no pudo sostener el jutsu por mas tiempo y lo perdió…

Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados y profundizó el beso… no deseaba que terminará… amaba demasiado al portador del Kyubi que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo con una chiquilla infantil… de repente sintió distinto el sabor de ese beso, no era como los anteriores roces…no, el sabor era completamente distinto… abrió los ojos y quedo petrificado al ver que era Sakura a la que estaba besando.

- ¿q-que rayos?...- dijo el joven ninja mientras se separaba de la muchacha... y al voltear hacia su derecha para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera visto aquella escena se encontró con unos ojos azules…- ¿n-naruto?-

-perdón por interrumpir- Naruto había llegado un poco después de que Sakura perdió el jutsu de transformación, por lo que solo había visto a Sasuke y a Sakura besándose…- mejor me… voy…-

- es…espera¡¡Naruto!!- muy tarde el gennin rubio ya había empezado a correr…- ¡Naruto!- grito antes de ver desaparecer al joven…

Sasuke se volteo para ver a la chica de cabellos rosas y con la mirada más fría que tenía le pregunto secamente:

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-

-yo… yo creía que tu…- trago saliva y bajo la mirada- yo creía que yo te gustaba-

-…- Sasuke trataba de controlar la ira que en ese momento tenia- ¡pues ya viste que no es asi!- al termino de esto salio corriendo tras Naruto… no estaba dispuesto a que el se apartara de el por una confusión…

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿les gustó el capitulo?... creo que los he dejado súper picados… jeje pero esa era mi intención, porque he de pedirles un favor…por favor lean mi otra historia __**"querido"**__ es de fruits basket y los personajes principales son __**Hatori y Tohru **__si lo leen y dejan reviews __**les pondré el siguiente capítulo**__… porque si no ¡los voy a dejar en la duda!... por favor es por una buena causa, es mi introducción a ese mundo y quiero saber si sirvo para escribir ese tipo de historias._

_Por favor espero sus reviews de este capitulo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, jeje, pero por favor no me vayan a linchar por lo sucedido en este capitulo…_

_Sayonara y cuídense todos…_

**Agradecimiento súper especial:**

**Gracias mamá por soportarme y quererme… agradezco tu apoyo y te deseo en este día, 10 de mayo, que te la pases súper bien. Eres muy importante para mi porque no se que haría sin tus frases de amor: **_**"estas loca, que te operen del cerebro, estas tonta, que dejada eres…"**_** jeje es broma.**

**También no sabría que hacer sin tu presencia… ¿a quien sacaría de quicio sin ti?... jajaja es broma, no te enojes. Bueno, te deseo suerte con tus clases y…**

**¡¡¡Que muera Zoila!!! XD**

**Atte. Tu bebé de 16 años**


	10. la verdad tras la mascara

_Hola…los saludo como siempre mis queridos lectores… perdonen la tardanza pero tenia que cumplir mi amenaza ToT, ademas de que estoy por comenzar la semana de examen, sin mencionar que tengo tareas de exposición, de maqueta, de venta, de ¡¡¡todo!!! o… jeje, mejor no los agobio con mi vida…_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo… ahora veremos que hace nuestro querido kitsune, ante la situación que sus adorables ojos azules vieron…_

_Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de autor…excepto Kei, Andrew y Sam esos si son míos y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos ; )_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10. LA VERDAD TRAS LA MASCARA**

---------------POV NARUTO---------------

Siento mi cuerpo pesado… mi pecho duele, ya no puedo correr mas, tengo que detenerme… tengo que sacar lo que mi corazón grita desesperado…

- yo te quiero Sasuke…- digo mientras comienzo a llorar… - ¿no que no te gustaba Sakura?- estoy furioso…no tanto con Sasuke sino conmigo mismo por haberme enamorado de esta forma…debí de evitarlo… ¿en que estaba pensando¿Sasuke enamorado de mi?...yo solo soy un monstruo y no significo nada para él…nada… a si es y asi siempre será

- ¿estas bien?-

-¿eh?- alzo la vista para encontrarme con Andrew **"ahora no…lo que me faltaba"** pienso mientras seco mi rostro con mis manos…

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- me dice, entonces saca un pañuelo y me lo da… yo lo acepto…después de todo ¿Qué mas da?...

- gracias… eres muy amable- comienzo a secar mi rostro…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho el inútil ese?-

-Nada…- cierto el no ha hecho nada… no es su culpa que me haya enamorado de él.

- a mi no me lo parece… ven, vamos por algo para que te tranquilices- lo que me faltaba otro intento de conquista de este tipo… pero… ya no me importa…

- esta bien…-le digo

Él me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el parque del pueblo… es extraño creí que me llevaría a almorzar o algo por el estilo… tal vez no sea tan malo como yo creí… nos sentamos en una banca muy retirada de todos, soltó mi mano, y me miro muy serio…

- ahora dime… ¿Qué te paso?- al ver su rostro tan serio, tan neutral, tan analítico… no pude hacer nada mas que recordar a Sasuke, y al instante el beso que le dio a Sakura… asi que comencé a llorar de nuevo…

- es que… es que… yo lo quiero pero el no… soy un monstruo… ¡por eso toda la aldea me odia!- que tonto fui… en mi angustia al recordar a Sasuke he dicho muchas cosas inconcientemente…- yo… este… jeje…-

- tu no eres un monstruo… eres una persona muy bella-

- ¿eh?...-

- no le hagas caso a los demás… eres una mujer muy bonita…- bingo… el cree que soy una chica, por eso es amable conmigo…

- etto… gracias… mejor me voy ya…- me levanto, pero una mano sujeta mi muñeca y la jala para que me vuelva a sentar…

- no te vayas…- me dice apretando mas duro mi muñeca

-no, quiero irme- le contesto mientras trato de deshacerme de su agarre, de repente siento un dolor en el cuello… pierdo fuerzas…

- ¿q-quien eres?- digo antes de perder el jutsu sexy

- ¿eh?... pero…eres el ninja de antes…jajaja…entonces…- no termino de escuchar mis ojos se cierran, mi… conciencia…me…aban…dona…

-----Fin del POV----

- asi que es e ninja de antes…- decía Andrew mientras en una mano sostenía el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto – feh… que odioso, pensé que era una verdadera chica….- se acerco un poco al menor y continuo – aunque… tiene cierto encanto…-

- ¡¡¡aléjate de Naruto!!!- gritaron tras la espalda del joven

- ¿eh?... ¡pero miren quien es!... el niño que estaba con "la dama"- sonrió y dio una vuelta para quedar frente a Sasuke - ¿vienes por esto?- dando a entender que se refería a Naruto.

- ¡déjalo!...- Sasuke no estaba muy contento, al ver que estaba inconciente en los brazos de ese tipo.

- ya lo descubrí todo… ya transfórmate en tu verdadera forma, que te ves más guapa de mujer-

-je, pues lamento desilusionarte pero soy hombre- le sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Qué?... ¿andabas celoso por él?-

- tu… eres el ladrón de la aldea… un ninja…-

- jajaja, exacto… soy un ninja- tras decir eso desapareció en una nube de polvo muy parecida a la Kakashi, dejando a Naruto caer, por suerte Sasuke lo sostuvo.

- maldito… ¿Dónde estas cobarde?- decía mientras sostenía al rubio

- ¡aquí!- y de igual forma que Kakashi lo había hecho anteriormente, este salio de la tierra y tomo sus piernas mientras intentaba hundir el cuerpo de Sasuke, por suerte Sasuke tomo una de sus kunais y se lo clavo en el brazo, causándole gran dolor y por consecuente soltando sus piernas del agarre.

-¡maldito mocoso!- decía con dolor e ira el ladrón de ojos azules.

- ja… nunca le ganaras a Sasuke Uchiha-

- mmm…- sacudió su brazo y prosiguió- eso lo veremos-

De la nada una serie de cuchillos, shurikens, dagas y demás armamento ninja eran lanzados rumbo a los dos ninjas de la hoja… Sasuke se percato de esto y, con Naruto en brazos, dio un gran salto, pero en el aire Andrew lo tomo por la espalda, provocando que soltara a su compañero…

- ¡¡Naruto!!... ¡¡¡Suéltame!!... ¡¡¡Naruto reacciona!!!- Sasuke forcejeaba en vano, el ladrón ninja era mucho mas fuerte que él - ¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!- cerro los ojos para no ver como iba a caer en el suelo…

- maldición…- dijo el ladrón ninja

- ¿eh?- Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró a Naruto en brazos de Sakura…

- ¡¡Sasuke no te preocupes yo cuidare a Naruto!!...-

Sasuke ya mas tranquilo utilizo taijutsu para liberarse del ninja mayor… y al hacer esto le proporciono una patada en el estómago que hizo que cayera en picada al suelo, embistiéndose violentamente.

- ¡para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos!-

Andrew se paro con un poco de dificultad, pero al instante saco tres pergaminos, de los cuales uno lanzo con dirección hacia un árbol…

- necesito tu ayuda de nuevo hermanito…- un rostro infantil se asomó entre las hojas

- si hermano- el pequeño Sam estaba armado con un sin fin de shurikens.

- asi que él fue quien lanzo todo ese armamento anteriormente…- dijo Sasuke mientras se preparaba para cualquier tipo de ataque.

- correcto… y ahora¡¡mi turno!!-

Ambos hermanos corrían alrededor de Sasuke mientras ambos destapaban sus pergaminos y clavaban uno de ellos al suelo, el mayor lanzo uno al aire y una nube negra comenzó a formarse… Sasuke mientras activo su sharingan, los dos hermanos comenzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo pero aun asi Sasuke daba muy buena batalla, por desgracia un rayo callo cerca de los pies del Uchiha…

- ¡¿pero que pasó?!- decía mientras los ataques de los hermanos se hacían mas rápidos…

- son rayos los pergaminos los causan y aun falta...los mejor- Ambos ninjas saltaron al termino de esto, dejando a Sasuke confundido

En eso unos hilos comenzaron a salir de los pergaminos que habían enterrado, los cuales comenzaron a cortar el cuerpo de Sasuke…

- ¡¡argh!!- Sasuke salto pero en el aire los hermanos lo esperaban por lo que le lanzaron varias estrellas ninjas, que hirieron gravemente a Sasuke…

-¡¡¡Naruto!!...¡¡¡Reacciona!!!- gritaba la kunoichi de cabellos rosas -¡¡Ayuda a Sasuke!!- la chica daba ligeros golpes en las mejillas de su compañero… y tras varios intentos los ojos del susodicho comenzaron a abrirse- ¡Naruto!-

- ah…Sa-ku-ra…-

-¡¡Naruto ayuda a Sasuke!!- dijo desesperada para luego llorar- ¡¡el te quiere y por eso esta peleando!!

- ¿eh?- el chico se levanto de golpe y miro hacia todos lados en busca de su amado…y al encontrarlo no podía creer la escena. Sasuke estaba siendo golpeado por los hermanos que había conocido anteriormente – ¡¡SASUKE!!- grito, mientras su chakra comenzaba a incrementarse.

Sasuke estaba muy mal herido, los cortes que había recibido a causa de esos hilos más los de las shurikens que le habían lanzado, le estaban impidiendo dar su máximo...

- ¡¡multiclones de sombras!!-

-¡Naruto!- el sobreviviente de los uchiha mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que su compañero había rodeado a sus oponentes… - ¡ya era hora de que despertaras dobe!-

- ja¿Qué harías sin mi baka?- dijo uno de los narutos, que se había acercado a Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantarse

- morirme en soledad- pronuncio seductoramente

- ////// etto…yo…-

- jeje… veo que si soy correspondido, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi yo te quie…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desplomado en los brazos de Naruto.

- Sa….su…ke- le dedico una mirada dulce y triste a la vez, mientras los otros narutos gritaron al unísono…- ¡¡vamos a vencerlos dattebayo!!-

Todos los narutos se abalanzaron sobre los dos hermanos, estos a su vez trataron de librarse pero los ataques combinados de los naruto se los impedía, asi que solo los esquivaban, pero en eso…

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!- a continuación el mayor de los hermanos había sido aprisionado por una serie de kunais…

- ¡Sakura!...- sakura los habia lanzado, por fin había dominado la técnica por la que se habia roto la muñeca (N/a¡ya era hora! ¬¬) -¡¡Gracias Sakura!!- fue entonces que naruto atrapo al menor y lo ató de la misma forma como ató a Sasuke en cierta ocasión.

-¡¡dejame!!...¡¡sueltame gay de pacotilla!!- Naruto se enfado y con un ligero movimiento le quito el conocimiento, ya era demasiado dolor el que le recoraba su condicion, para que un mocoso se lo echara en cara.

- ¡¡Cha!!...¡¡los ladrones están atrapados!!...- grito eufórica – Sakura, mientras se ataba fuertemente a Andrew y lo dejaba inconciente de un golpe (N/a: que agresiva)- ¡¡eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros!!-

- jeje¡¡por fin regresaremos a konoha!!- dijo Naruto, regresando a ser solo uno – y ahora…- volteo triste a ver a Sasuke- etto… Sakura, será mejor que ayudes a Sasuke…- el ninja rubio comenzaba a dar unos pasos cuando…

- ¡espera!- dijo Sakura deteniendo a Naruto- yo…. Es que…- para Sakura era difícil decir la verdad ¿Cómo decirle que Sasuke solo lo amaba a él?- veras Naruto, ese beso que viste fue…- trago saliva- fue…- cerro los ojos y grito- ¡¡fue culpa mía!!...-

- ¿eh?... ¿a que te refieres Sakura?-

- yo me transforme en ti, para darle celos a Sasuke… le dije que éramos pareja, entonces él…- la lagrimas fluían en su cara como dos grandes cascadas- ¡¡el me besó porque creyó que eras tu!!... ¡¡perdóname Naruto!!- y se derrumbó a llorar

-Sakura…- dijo con sorpresa Naruto

- ¡¡perdóname!!... yo quiero mucho a Sasuke… ¡¡nunca me imagine que eso pasaría!!...- una mano se poso en su rostro y seco sus lagrimas…- Na…ru…to…-

-jeje, no te preocupes… Sasuke tiene la culpa por no decírmelo directamente…- con un movimiento hizo que su compañera estuviera de nuevo de pie - …¡¡Sasuke es un baka que no dice las cosas cuando se debe, dattebayo!!- y con eso se echo a la carcajada.

- ¬¬ ¿Quién es un baka que no dice las cosas cuando se debe?-

- ¡¡¡aaaa!!!...este…Sasuke… yo, jejeje… este…- Naruto balbuceaba al ver a Sasuke poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a ellos…- Sasuke… no… deberías de ponerte de pie-

-Dobe… soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy invencible, increíble, audaz y…- las piernas le fallaron y estaba punto de caerse, pero unos brazos los sostuvieron de la cintura- Naruto…-

- jejeje, e increíblemente torpe y débil de piernas… esta es la segunda vez que te atrapo-

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente, mientras Naruto lo regresaba a su posición original, ante la mirada de Sakura…

- etto… chicos, perdónenme-

- hum…- dijo Sasuke mientras se daba media vuelta, cosa que Sakura tomo como un "nunca te perdonare" pero para su sorpresa dijo algo totalmente distinto – Gracias Sakura…-

- ¿eh?- el ninja de cabellos azules continúo sin mirarla

- solo asi me podia confesar…- y por unos segundos se volteo y le sonrio a la pelirrosa de una manera sumamente amable (N/a¡¡sonríeme a mi de esa forma!!)- gracias Sakura…- el joven Uchiha se volteo en dirección a Naruto y le miro seriamente – en cuanto a ti Usuratonkachi…-

Naruto se sobrecogió Sasuke le miraba muy seriamente- ¿q-qué pasa?-

- tenemos cuentas pendientes tu y yo…-

Naruto tragó saliva, de seguro lo regañaria por caer tan fácil en la trampa del enemigo…- estoy listo. Dijo valientemente, preparado para cualquier cosa-

- Naruto…-

-**"aquí viene el sermón"-** pensó Naruto…

- tu…-

-**"que ya me regañe…al fin y al cabo me lo meresco T-T"-**

**-** tu me gustas mucho usuratonkachi-

- perdón es que no me parecio malo…- se detuvo en seco…y subio la mirada hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros de su compañero- …¿perdón?...¿q-que di-djiste?- Naruto estaba sonrojado al maximo.

- dobe ¬¬… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- (N/a: las veces que yo quiera Sasuke-chan XD) **"este me hace pasar bochorno"**- ¬¬ que me gustas usuratonkachi-

- ¿te gusto dattebayo?-

- ya te lo habia demostrado… hace menos de 5 minutos… solo queria hacerlo formal ¬¬-

- Sasuke…- tapo su rostro que comenza a llorar- ¡¡yo tambien te quiero dattebayo!!- y se lanzó a abrazar a su amado

- ¬¬ eres un dobe… tengo que decirtelo formalmente para que me abraces-

- ¡¡yo soy asi!!- grito Naruto

- si lose, por eso me gustas- dijo Sasuke en el oido de Naruto, mientras este se sonrojaba mas y lo abrazaba mas fuerte…

Los dos chicos se quedaron asi por varios minutos…juntos, abrazados. Mientras Sakura los veia con un sentimiento de felicidad y tristesa mezclada…

- **"felicidades Sasuke-kun"**- pensó la pelirrosada

* * *

_¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! En el proximo capítulo llegara a su fin este fanfiction… ¡¡¡wow!!! Soy muy feliz… ¡¡Sasuke y Naruto estan juntos por fin!!..._

_Bueno, como dije anteriormente en el proximo capitulo terminare este fic, regresaran a la aldea y darán a conocer su relación… jeje, no se pierdan las reacciones de todos los de la aldea jajajaja… por favor dejen reviews, y si quieren que agregue algo en el proximo capitulo avisenmelo¡¡todos sus comentarios me son de mucha ayuda!!..._

_Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic_

_aqui dejo una lista (primera parte) comenzare por los primeros jeje..._

**KS-CamiBor, fati de souma, nohely, Kuroe Ryuuzaki, espero kiu lumi, SabakunoGaara4ever, illyara, Rinix, daniela, Piky e Roxy, merope, Sombrero Loco, Yume, Vermilion22, naitlyn, Torishira, Diva-chan, Blu3 FaY, coptesita, reo020, zory, 6Naru-Chan9, Ikiru-san, quitoloka, Angie, sarai-chan, amyleex, MayTsunade8, kro, mijael, lady Sesshoumaru, Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl, Lunnaris, mizuhoshamp...**

uf... eson son todos los que me han escrito durante tooooda la historia, en el proximo capitulo, les contestare aqui uno por uno... T-T son un monton pero lo haré ... ademas... XD estoy emocionada al ver que son muchisimas personas las que han leido mi fic ¡¡¡KYAAAA!!! ahora si estoy super motivada... jeje, gracias a todas y todos (por si hay un chico por ahí XD) les agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón su apoyo.

P.D. gracias a los que me mandaron reviews diciendome que me comprenden en cuanto a las tareas... de verdad que tnego muchisima ToT y parece no terminar nunca... a decir verdad hoy tuve concurso de ingles y tuve que participar contra mi voluntad, ayer exposicion de un monton de materias, estamos en la semana cultural y estoy en todo ToT (contra mi voluntad), y proximamente semana de examenes... T-T espero sobrevivir...o


	11. nosotros

_Antes de empezar…Les dejo un adelanto de mi próximo fanfiction…_

_**------TRAILER (TIPO PELICULA) --------**_

_**¿Qué pasaría si te olvidaras de lo que hiciste ayer? Y al tratar de recordar no puedes y te ves obligado a preguntar a quienes conoces que ha pasado, pero todos te dan versiones distintas, raras, imposibles e increíbles…**_

_**Al parecer hiciste muchas cosas y pasaron muchas cosas en ese día que para colmo olvidaste… incluso le hiciste una promesa a esa persona especial….**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha sufrió un accidente en la noche y al despertar ha olvidado todo lo que hizo, incluso una promesa muy importante**_

_**---próximamente en "un día confuso"---**_

_**---una producción de girl-uchiha----**_

_**--espérenla muy pronto---**_

_Si, lo se, que tonto XD…¡¡Hola!! A todos mis amados lectores… este es el ultimo capitulo que voy a escribir de esta historia…T-T me gustaría que no terminara pero es un hecho natural que toda cosa tiene que llegar a su fin, bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con el epílogo…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11. NOSOTROS**

- ¡¡camina mas rápido usuratonkachi!!-

- ¡¡no puedo dattebayo!!-

- ¬¬ ya vamos a llegar no te quejes-

- eso es fácil para ti… pero…. ¡¡¡yo tengo mucha hambre dattebayo!!!-

- ya, ya, cálmense los dos- decía Sakura al ver que Sasuke estaba a punto de sacar una shuriken - ¿de verdad se aman? Porque no lo parece- (N/a: ¬¬# ¿Qué sabes tu del amor Sakura?).

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente, se sonrojaron al instante y comenzaron a reír

- ja, ja… si lo quiero pero eso no le quita lo baka- afirmaba Naruto

- ja, ja… y a ti tampoco te quita lo dobe-

- "**si que son raros los dos"**- pensaba Sakura al ver la escena

- ¡no olvides tu promesa Sasuke!- reclamaba Naruto

- claro que no la voy a olvidar-

- ¿eh?... ¿de que hablan?- interrumpió Sakura

- Sasuke prometió que me llevaría a comer ramen- dijo con rapidez Naruto – ¡¡voy a comer hasta que quede satisfecho!!- su sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro del joven

- mmm… lo que me preocupa es que me quedare sin dinero…- miro a Naruto de manera maliciosa – porque mi novio es un barril sin fondo-

Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "novio"… es cierto apenas ayer habían capturado al ladrón y entregarlo a las autoridades del pueblo, y Sasuke comenzaba a decir sin pena que era su novio…

- //// cállate baka-

Sasuke miro divertido el bochorno que había causado en Naruto, entonces se acerco y le dijo en el oído muy seductoramente…

- cuando lleguemos a la aldea no lo diré… sino lo demostrare-

- ¿eh¿c-como lo vas a demostrar?-

-mmm… jeje, ya lo veras- (N/a: no piensen mal U)

- etto… disculpen que los moleste, pero ¿Por qué traen tantas maletas?-

- ah… es que tengo que devolverle el traje de princesa a Kakashi-sensei-

- ¬¬ Asi que fue Kakashi el que te dio el traje-

- nnU si… el me sugirió que lo llevara-

- ¬¬ cuando llegue a la aldea lo quemare frente a el-

- O.O ¿Por qué Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto

- ¬¬ porque tuve que volver a usarlo…-

- O.O ¿lo usaste de nuevo Sasuke?- preguntaba Sakura

- ¬¬# prefiero no hablar mas de eso…-

- nnU hai…- contestaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Los tres jóvenes ninjas después de un largo camino llegaron a su aldea… a Konoha. En cuanto llegaron había ya personas esperándolos…

- ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!- dijo Ino en el instante que se colgaba de su cuello - ¡te extrañe muchísimo!- Naruto veía la escena con un tanto de tristeza y algo de celos, cosa que noto Sasuke…

- mmm… yo la verdad ni me acorde de ti- dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre de la rubia

- ¿eh?... ¡ah ya se!- se dirigió a Sakura con gran odio- ¡¡¿¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke??!!-

- ¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada Ino-puerca!!-

- ¡¡¡Claro que si frente de marquesina!!!- mientras las dos jóvenes se peleaban Sasuke pudo notar que habían dos personas mas esperándolos. La primera su sensei que los veía divertido, y la otra era Hinata.

-je, regresaron… parece que se divirtieron en su pequeño viaje…-decía el jounnin mientras daba pequeñas carcajadas

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba el vestido- ¡¡aquí tiene el vestido!!-

- je, de nada…- miro maliciosamente a Sasuke y prosiguió- de seguro les abra servido mucho-

- hai, fue necesario usarlo-

-este…- interrumpió subvente Hinata- yo…

- ¡ah Hinata!- grito alegremente Naruto al notar la presencia de su amiga- ¡¡que bueno que estés aquí!!-

-ah /… si, bienvenido Naruto- la pequeña niña lo miraba inocentemente, mientras Naruto solo sonreía Zorrunamente.

- bueno, ya estuvo…- interrumpió Sasuke…- ya, es hora de descansar…-

- ¬¬ baka … estaba hablando con Hinata…-

-**"ah claro llegamos y se olvida de mi" **pues quédate si quieres-

- **"¿Qué le pasa? solo quiero hablar con mis amigos"** pues si, eso debería hacer-

- ¡¡pues quédate dobe!!-

- ¡¡¡eso quiero Baka!!!-

-¡¡pues hazlo Usuratonkachi!!-

- bueno, bueno, ya cálmense…- dijo kakashi mientras lo separaba- … parecen novios…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un aire de malicia

Los dos gennin de la hoja le ganaron la batalla a Hinata en cuanto a "quien se pone más rojo" cuando entendieron la mala intención de Kakashi…

-¡¡es usted un…!!- no pudo terminar porque Kakashi le tapo le boca con su mano…-mpf…mmfp-

-tranquilo Sasuke, no seas tan celoso…-

-este… Kakashi-sensei….-

-dime naruto…-

- ¿Qué tanto sabe?-

-pues… jeje… conozco a Kei…-

- ¡¿a Kei?!-

-¡¡¡lo sabía!!!- por fin Sasuke había conseguido hablar - ¡¡la envió a seguirnos!!-

-pues… je, je…. Oh! Miren que hora es ¡tengo que comprar mi nuevo libro!-

- ¡¡Oiga!!- gritaron los dos al unísono- ¡¡ya nos las pagara!!-

- di… disculpen…-

Los dos chicos voltearon horrorizados al recordar que Hinata estaba con ellos, al igual que Sakura e Ino, pero estas seguían peleando…

- O////O ¡Hinata!- grito Naruto

-mmm... yo... nosotros- a pesar de que el ya tenia planeado decirle a todos que su novio era Naruto, en esta ocasión se le había olvidado toda su valentía, al ver como la jovencita los veía abochornada.

- yo… ya lo sabía…-

- ¿cómo?- se sorprendieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-es que… en el festival…lo del jutsu de sustitución…el beso…- en cuanto pronunciaba cada palabra el bochorno de la joven Hyuga se volvía mas intenso

- este…Hinata… cálmate…- decía Naruto a la ya apenada chica

-///hai-

-mmm… bueno… a ti ya no tenemos que decirte nada…- dijo Sasuke

- ///hai-

- y ahora, será mejor que le diga a mi otra admiradora… lo de nosotros…-

-¿eh¿ahora?-

- si, ahora- se acercaba un poco a Naruto…

-pero no crees que…- no pudo terminar, por que Sasuke ya hacia prisioneros sus labios con los suyos, y como por arte de magia Ino volteo a ver en pleno beso…

- ¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Saaasuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!- grito horrorizada antes de caer desmayada por la impresión… por suerte Sakura la agarró antes de que cayera…

- fu… por eso te dije que yo no le había hecho nada…- miro hacia los chicos que no se despegaban y prosiguió- …sino que fue Naruto-

El beso se prolongaba más, era la primera vez que se besaban de verdad, era cierto que antes hubo pequeños besos, pero esta vez podía decirse que era real… hubieran seguido asi, pero pronto necesitaron aire y se despegaron… viéndose a los ojos divertidos por la diablura que le habían hecho a Ino…

-pobre Ino… te pasaste Sasuke-

-¿yo?... no soy el único que lo deseaba-

-¬/////¬ baka-

-je, si lo soy…-

-O.O ¿qué? **"¿ha admitido que es un baka?"-**

-soy un baka por no haberlo hecho antes usuratonkachi…-

-¬///¬ teme…-

- bueno…- comenzó a caminar rumbo a Sakura y Hinata- voy a ayudarlas a llevar a Ino…-

- uu buena idea…-

La noche hacia acto de presencia… después de una agitada tarde que había sufrido el portador del Kyubi…

-¬¬ te pasaste Sasuke-

- no es cierto-

-claro que es cierto-

-que no lo hice-

- ¿Cómo que no?-

---------flash back---------

-Sasuke yo no creo que sea buena idea…-

- si lo es…-

-pero han llegado todas tus admiradoras…-

-mmm… mejor, aunque creí que eran más…-

- ¿más¡¡Esta casi toda la aldea!!-

-pues, si tu lo dices…- Sasuke se subió a una especie de tarima…- ¿estas seguro?-

-si, ven…sube- Sasuke tomo de la mano a su compañero y delicadamente lo subio junto a él y comenzó a hablar…- las he reunido aquí para darles un anuncio muy importante…-

La multitud clamaba su nombre y esperaba ansiosa que el joven de sus sueños siguiera hablando…

- durante estos días e encontrado el amor…- la multitud se cayó… todas estaban sorprendidas… ¿su amor ya tenia a quien querer?- y aquí esta el responsable- abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, seguido de un tierno beso… mientras sus admiradoras trataban de que sus quijadas se desencajaran…

-------------fin del flash back-----------

- para mi fue divertido-

- ¬¬ pero a mi me dio mucha pena-

- ¿y que? Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse de nosotros-

- ///// pero no de esa manera…-

- pero asi ya no tendrán dudas…-

- uu tienes razón…-

-oye dobe…-

- ¬¬ deja de llamarme así-

-je,je… está bien… Naruto…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-invítame-

-¿eh?... ¿invitarte¿a qué?-

- je, quiero comer de nuevo esa rica pasta…-

-¿eh?... ¿de que hablas? Aquella vez me dijiste que le faltaba sabor…-

- eso era mentira, tu comida es la más deliciosa…-

- ¿de verdad?-

-si…-

- eres un Baka, debiste decírmelo antes…- Naruto hizo un puchero que Sasuke encontró encantador…

- Dobe… no sabes cuanto te quiero…-

- ¿eh?...Sasuke….- lo tomo de la mano y con una gran sonrisa dijo- yo también teme-

**FIN**

* * *

_Este es el final… bueno mejor dicho el epílogo, ojala y le haya gustado, sino déjenme un review reclamándome que querían para el final, en el siguiente fanfiction "un día confuso" (el que presente arriba) tratare de ponerlo._

_Gracias a todos por apoyarme a lo largo de estos meses, de verdad se lo agradezco, nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto._

_Y ahora a responder los reviews que me dejaron… ¡¡¡gracias a todas!!!_

**Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl**no hay de que, tus fics son geniales, me encanta las parejas que haces, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que en mi siguiente trabajo me apoyes de la misma manera.

**Angie:** je, je… ambos están juntos y felices comiendo pasta en casa de naruto, jeje. Ojala y me apoyes de la misma manera en mi siguiente trabajo, me alegra que te guste lo que hago.

**Illyara: **si, se que a muchas les cae mal sakura, pero trato de que al menos en mis fics sea de utilidad XD. Gracias por todos tus reviews ¡¡tu has sido de las que mas me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia!!... gracias, ojala y me apoyes en el siguiente fic, que publicare muy pronto.

**Sombrero Loco**gracias, ya viste que lo termine antes de navidad XD… si, esta vez fue útil sakura, jeje. Ojala y me apoyes en el siguiente fanfiction ¡¡prometo que será muy divertido!! y hasta raro XD.

**amyleex:** si yo también estoy llorando por ser el final de la historia… gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad soy muy feliz… y que linda manera tienes de llamar a Sakura, jeje. Chao y espero tu apoyo en mi próximo fic

**ery:** vaya, al parecer tu fuiste la única que leyó mi intento de lemmon… la verdad no creo que se me de, por eso mis fics no serán de lemmon… ya que a casi nadie le ha gustado… bueno, ni modo¡¡gracias por tu apoyo!! Te espero en el siguiente fanfic.

**6Naru-Chan9: **jeje, si es un amor Naruto, es tan inocente, wow que gacho a de ver sido esa convención… un narusasu, jejeje. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que me apoyes en el siguiente fanfic que haré de esta parejita.

**Coptesita:** gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia… espero con ansias tus reviews en mi próxima obra… jeje, adiós y gracias.

**Blu3 FaY: **gracias mil gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me encanto recibir tus reviews, espero que me sigas apoyando en mi siguiente historia y que bueno que te gusto la confesión de Sasuke. Je, tu fic esta super¡¡lo adoro!!... ya tienes una invitación especial a mi boda (Gaara: claro que si), je, gracias Gaa-chan. No te preocupes te seguiré dejando reviews como siempre ¡¡adiós y gracias!!

**Ikiru-san:** pues ya viste que si salí bien en mis exámenes, solo me falta el de biología, jeje. Gracias por tu review, ojala y a ti también te vaya bien… ¡¡Sayonara!!

**T-T gracias a todas… snif, snif, espero que me apoyen en el siguiente trabajo tal y como lo hicieron durante este tiempo…**

**Sayonara Bye Bye**


End file.
